Crossing Worlds 4: The Final Adventure
by Doctor's Torchwood
Summary: Cora's army begins her invasion of Storybrooke. Zeus and the gods are out for revenge. Things are even more uncertain with Emma Swan as the new Dark One and Zelena in control of the dagger. The heroes face their greatest adventure yet and travel to new worlds and face new enemies. How will it all end?
1. New Missions

_I do not own Once Upon a Time or Once Upon a Time in Wonderland. Only this story. This is the fourth and final story in my "Crossing Worlds" series. It is suggested that you read the other stories before continuing, but it is not strictly necessary as there will be brief summaries of past events as needed. This story may contain spoilers for Once Upon a Time Season 5. Enjoy!_

* * *

Chapter 1: New Missions

Wonderland

Queen Anastasia awoke next to her fiancé Will Scarlet. It was their first night back in Wonderland since it was liberated from Hades' demon armies. They looked forward to rebuilding the kingdom with hope once again. Ana was about two months pregnant with her and Will's first child. It was crucial that Will and Ana get married before the baby's birth, so that the baby would be seen as a "legitimate" heir to the throne of Wonderland. One strategy in brining peace back to Wonderland was insuring an easy line of succession. Ana and Will got out of bed and walked over to the open window. From their bedroom at the top of the royal castle, they looked down at their kingdom as the sun was rising for a new day. Suddenly, a small yellow bird flew in the window, dropped a piece of paper in the center of the room and then flew back outside. Curious, Ana and Will walked to the center of the room and picked up the paper. This was a note, from the grand wizard Merlin.

"To the King and Queen of Wonderland." The note read. "I've sent this to you because I have no other option. A great evil is coming that threatens every magical world. I remain trapped and am unable to confront this evil myself. I had just enough power to send this note to you from Camelot. I am asking for your help. Long ago, there was a magic dragon, whose power was god -like. Eventually, the dragon died, but it's power remained. Six of the dragon's claws were removed from its corpse by villains hoping to channel the power of this dragon through them. They turned those claws into powerful swords. I defeated the villains and scattered the swords across realms. I need you to retrieve them. Once you find the first, it will lead you to the second. Once you make your way to Camelot, use the swords to release me from my prison. I wish this wasn't the situation, but it is. I pray that you will take this mission. The first sword is here in Wonderland."

After reading the note, Will and Anastasia looked at each other. Neither of them wanted to take on Merlin's mission. They had just settled down again and they needed to focus on building Wonderland and their family. However, they were heroes. They couldn't just let this go. They both silently agreed to take on the mission and to stay by each other's side through it all.

* * *

Camelot

The Wicked Witch appeared in a cloud of magic smoke in the forest outside Camelot. She had her magic slippers and, more importantly, the Dark One's dagger. However, the Dark One was no longer Rumplestiltskin. Moments ago, the darkness passed into a new host, Emma Swan. Zelena needed to talk to Merlin, but first she needed to retrieve her new slave. Zelena had to go find the Dark One. On the other side of the forest, the evil sorcerer Jafar had appeared as well. He had a similar mission as the Wicked Witch. Jafar needed to get to Merlin as well. Neither villain knew that the other was there. In the past, on more than one occasion, Jafar and Zelena had been allies. Now, they are enemies. They would soon engage in a race to find the most powerful wizard who ever lived, Merlin.

* * *

Storybrooke

A wave of fear swept over everyone on Main Street. It was night and the moon glowed over the small magical town. After returning from the Underworld having just killed Hades, a new danger threatened Storybrooke. Regina, Mary Margaret, David, Hook, Maleficent, Belle, Alice, Cyrus, Taj, Rafi, and Sophia had just watched Emma consume all the dark power from Rumplestiltksin, becoming the next Dark One. Then, they were powerless to stop the Wicked Witch from taking the Dark One's dagger and disappearing to an unknown location. Emma was now lost to them. Before they even had time to think, the most powerful among them had a terrifying premonition. As children of Hades, Cyrus, Taj, and Rafi all had the power of the gods. Cyrus' now sixteen year old daughter Sophia had this power as well. They felt that a great evil was coming to Storybrooke tonight, and they were right. Cora had assembled an army and was on her way to Maine to invade Storybrooke, take its magic, and destroy all who stand in her way. Mr. Gold had just woken up from his slight coma and walked onto Main Street to see the heroes in a great confusion.

"Emma is more important than Cora!" Mary Margaret yelled.

"I disagree." Regina said firmly. "We can find Zelena and save Emma any time. We always do. If we abandon Storybrooke now, we won't have a home to come back to."

"I won't give up on her." Mary Margaret said.

"Neither will I." David said.

"No one is asking you to." Alice said. "I propose we split up. Some will stay here and fight Cora and the others will fight Zelena and save Emma."

"We don't even know where Emma is." Hook said.

"I do." Mr. Gold said.

"Rumple!" Belle yelled with excitement. "You're alive!"

"Where is she!" David yelled.

"She will appear at the Vault of the Dark One." Gold said. "We'll have to hurry if we want to get there before Zelena."

"My son is here." Regina said. "He's back at the Charmings' apartment. I won't leave him to face my mother alone. I'm staying."

"Cyrus, Sophia, and I are staying here." Alice said. "They have the power of the gods and I won't be split up from my family again. With them in Storybrooke, I'm sure we can defeat Cora."

"Mary Margaret." David said. "Why don't you stay here? I'll find our daughter. You need to stay here to keep our son safe."

Mary Margaret wanted to protest, but knew that David's logic was sound. She was a mother of two and it would be irresponsible to leave her baby in Storybrooke when it was about to be under attack by an evil witch.

"I'm going with you to find Emma." Hook said.

"Good luck." Regina sarcastically said. "You two don't have magic. How do you expect to fight the Wicked Witch and the Dark One?"

"With our help." Taj said. "Rafi and I will go with them."

"You'll need me to go too." Gold said. "I'm the only one who knows exactly where the vault is."

"You just don't want to stay here and face my mother." Regina said.

"I'm coming with you." Belle said.

"No." Rumple said. "I don't have my magic anymore. I can't protect you."

"Will I be protected here?" Belle asked, hoping to convince him that she wouldn't really be safe anywhere, so she might as well be with him.

"Yes." Gold replied. "This town is full of magical places you can hide."

"Well good luck to you all." Maleficent said. "I'm not helping either of you. The only thing I care about is finding my children."

The Dragon Queen then disappeared in a cloud of magic smoke on a mission to find her daughter in Massachusetts and her son in Camelot.

"Great." Cyrus sarcastically said. "What will we do without her power?"

Suddenly, another cloud of magic smoke appeared, revealing Glinda, the Witch of the South.

"Use my power." Glinda said. "I have it back now. The Dark One stole my pendant from me. Now that his power is gone, it was magically returned to me. I know of Cora's invasion and that Zelena has taken Emma. I will help in any way I can."

"Come with us." Hook said. "You know Zelena better than anyone."

"How will we get to the Enchanted Forest?" Glinda asked.

"I'll take us there." Rafi said. "With the power of the gods, I can take us to any world without portals or curses. Good luck to you all. We will return once we have rescued Emma."

Rafi then waved his arm. Then, a magic cloud of smoke consumed him, Taj, Glinda, Mr. Gold, Hook, and David. They disappeared on a mission to save Emma, leaving Regina, Alice, Cyrus, Sophia, Mary Margaret, and Belle to face Cora. They hoped they would be enough to stop her.

* * *

New Hampshire

Cora's bus had just crossed the state border from Massachusetts into New Hampshire. She was so close to Storybrooke. Behind her large black bus were a series of jeeps carrying soldiers from England. They were ready to kill on her command. Cora sat on the couch inside the bus, waiting. On the couch across from her, Alice's twin sister Victoria lay dying. She was stabbed only moments ago and was trying to stop blood from pouring out of her stomach. Now that Victoria had no magic, Cora didn't bother trying to save her. She had more important things to do, like plan who she was going to kill first. What Cora and Victoria did not know was that they were being watched by a powerful god on Mount Olympus.

* * *

Olympus

Zeus sat in his throne room and watched as Cora moved towards Storybrooke. He was thousands of years old, but looked to be in his late forties. A few gray hairs showed through his short, brown beard. As he watched Cora, he started to form a brilliant idea. His brothers Poseidon and Hades had been murdered and Zeus was out to punish those responsible. Cyrus, Taj, and Rafi had killed their father Hades along with their fourth brother Iago. As far as Zeus knew, the three brothers were still in Storybrooke. Zeus then concluded that this was the perfect opportunity to get his revenge.


	2. The Red Sword

Chapter 2: The Red Sword

Wonderland

Will Scarlet and Anastasia walked through the mushroom fields and into the dark forest. They were on a special mission from Merlin, the most powerful wizard who ever lived. His power was enough to rival that of the gods. Merlin asked the Queen and future King of Wonderland to find six swords with godlike power so that they could free Merlin from his prison and have enough power to stop some sort of great evil. Merlin didn't specify what that evil was in his letter, but Will and Ana knew it was probably terrible. So, they took up the challenge to find the six swords scattered across worlds. The first one was conveniently here in Wonderland. Merlin told them where he put it thousands of years ago. Unfortunately, he put it in the dark forest.

Will and Ana walked through the trees and small mushrooms in the forest. They followed Merlin's instructions closely. The sword was hidden inside a cave and guarded by a ferocious monster. Will and Ana thought that since Merlin asked them to retrieve it, they would not have to fight this monster. After some time, they came upon a cave. There was something ominous about it. Inside, they could only see darkness. Then, out of the darkness, they saw a pair of green eyes watching them. The monster was coming out of the cave. As the beast stepped into the light, Will and Ana saw that it was a familiar creature. This animal was the large, purple striped, Cheshire Cat.

"Good day your majesty." The Cheshire Cat said. "What brings you to my home?"

"You live here?" Will asked. "You're the guardian?"

"Guardian?" Cheshire Cat asked. "Oh. You must be talking about the terrible monster that used to live here. That thing died about a hundred years ago. Then, I moved in."

"Did you find any...treasure in there?" Ana asked. "Anything valuable?"

"You must be talking about the sword." Cheshire Cat said. "It's mine and I won't let anyone take it."

"We need it." Will said.

"Don't make me eat you." Cheshire Cat said. "Leave at once."

"You do not threaten the Queen of Wonderland." Ana said.

Anastasia then raised her hand. As she did, the Cheshire Cat was raised into the air. The cat hadn't felt this sensation since the Evil Queen came to Wonderland looking for Emma Swan and did this to him as well.

"Your majesty." The cat said.

"You're a criminal." Ana said. "You know what happens to criminals in Wonderland."

The Cheshire Cat then disappeared in a cloud of magic smoke.

"Where did you send him?" Will asked.

"The most secure prison in Wonderland." Ana said.

Anastasia then conjured a magic fireball on her hand so that they would have more light. Then, using her hand as a torch, Ana and Will walked into the blackness of the cave. They proceeded with caution and investigated everything they could see in the light. It was mostly rocks and some miscellaneous things that the Cheshire Cat had stolen over the years. In the very back of the cave, the two of them found what they were looking for. They found a long silver sword lying on the ground. The handle was red. Will picked it up and could definitely feel the power within the weapon.

"So what now?" Will asked.

"Merlin's letter said that when we find the first sword it will lead us to the second one." Ana said.

"It's not doing anything." Will said.

"Try talking to it." Ana said. "Sometimes magic is quite direct."

"Take us to the second sword." Will commanded.

Then, the sword began to glow bright red. Within moments, Will Scarlet and Queen Anastasia were consumed by a magic cloud of red smoke and were transported away. They were transported to another realm entirely. Merlin's second sword was in a kingdom in the Enchanted Forest. Will and Ana were going to Camelot.

* * *

Storybrooke

Regina, Alice, Cyrus, Mary Margaret, Belle, and Sophia stood on Main Street in front of Gold's shop. Taj, Rafi, Mr. Gold, David, Hook, and Glinda had just gone off to Camelot to search for Emma and Zelena. Now, they remained in Storybrooke to defend the town from Cora's impending invasion.

"We need to wake everyone up and let them know what's happening." Mary Margaret said. "We'll need everyone's help to defend the town."

"Cyrus, Sophia, and I will be doing the most fighting." Regina said. "We can't take Cora down unless we use our magic to defeat her."

"You don't need magic to be a good fighter." Alice said.

"You do need magic to triumph over my mother." Regina said.

"What about the kids?" Belle asked. "All the children in Storybrooke. We can't expect them to fight."

"They should go in my vault." Regina said. "It's the safest place."

"Your vault is an obvious target." Alice said. "I know your mother very well. She's obsessed with power. Your vault holds much of the magical power in this town."

"Then we'll need someone guarding it." Regina said.

"Sophia should do it." Cyrus said. "She has the power of the gods. No one will get passed her."

"You just want to keep me away from the battle Dad." Sophia said. "Hades made me a master of my powers. I can handle myself."

"Please just listen to your father." Alice said. "Defend the children. There are innocent babies here. If you don't protect them, we don't know what will happen."

"Fine." Sophia said.

"Good." Regina said. "Now let's tell everyone to get ready."

As the six of them prepared to spread the word about Cora around the sleepy town on this dark night, Maleficent appeared inside Regina's vault. The Dragon Queen was on her own mission to find her two long lost children. She now knew where they were. Her daughter Lily was in Lowell, Massachusetts. Maleficent couldn't wait the hours it would take to drive down there. So, she needed to teleport. Since there is no magic outside of the Storybrooke, she could not teleport there, unless she had some powerful magic. Maleficent first used magic to change from her black robe and headress into normal clothes. She didn't want to freak Lily out. Then, she searched through Regina's stuff until she found one of Cora's old spell books. In here was exactly the spell she needed. She would be teleported to Lowell, but would have no magic once she got there. After reuniting with Lily, the two of them would return to Storybrooke and use magic to travel to Camelot, where Maleficent would search for her son. She focused hard on the spell in Cora's book. Then, Maleficent was consumed by a cloud of purple smoke, and disappeared from Storybrooke.

* * *

Olympus

Zeus sat in his white throne room and watched through a magic mirror as Cora traveled to Storybrooke with her army. She was currently traveling through the state of New Hampshire. She rode on a private bus with Alice's twin sister Victoria, while her small army rode in black jeeps behind her. Zeus knew of Cora's plans to attack Storybrooke. He was also wanted to capture Cyrus and his brothers so he could punish them for murdering Hades. Zeus knew that his nephew Cyrus was in Storbrooke and believed that Taj and Rafi were still there as well. Since Cora was going to invade anyway, Zeus thought he should give her some help so that she could triumph over the children of Hades and deliver them to him. Zeus wrote a special message to the the woman who gave birth to both the Wicked Witch and the Evil Queen. Zeus then summoned Hermes, the messenger god, who promptly arrived in the throne room with his signature winged helmet.

"Yes Lord Zeus." Hermes said. "How may I serve you today?"

"Go to the Queen of Hearts." Zeus said. "Deliver this to her. Tell her that she is in my favor and that I want to make a deal with her."


	3. The Quest for Merlin

Chapter 3: The Quest for Merlin

Enchanted Forest

She reappeared in a pile of black liquid at the Vault of the Dark One. The black liquid took human form and soon became human itself. Emma Swan suddenly found herself in the forest and wearing a white cloak. She stepped onto the dirt and tried to make sense of everything. The last thing she remembered was consuming the darkness in Storybrooke and becoming the next Dark One. She wasn't entirely certain of where she was. Fortunately, an old enemy had just arrived to inform her.

"Hello Dark One." The Wicked Witch said.

Emma turned around and saw the witch with her green skin and black dress.

"Where am I?" Emma said. "How did you get here?"

"Back in a land with magic." Zelena said. "Your family is back in Storybrooke safe and sound. Oh wait. That's not true. My mother is leading an army that will invade the town and annihilate it."

"Take me back there right now or I swear..." Emma said before she suddenly found that she couldn't talk. It was strange. She wanted to say something, but couldn't.

"What's wrong?" Zelena asked. "Cat got your tongue? Oh wait. I do." The Wicked Witch then pulled out the Dark One's dagger. "I control you. I don't care how you feel about it. Now come on. We have a long way to go."

"Where are we going?" Emma asked.

"The the royal castle in Camelot." Zelena said. "Where else are we going to find Merlin?"

* * *

Camelot

Jafar walked through the forest on his way to the royal castle in Camelot. He needed to find Merlin, the only one with enough power to get the dark wizard what he wants in order to have his own happy ending. As he walked through the forest, he suddenly heard a voice call out to him.

"Halt." The female voice said.

Jafar turned around to see a girl with curly red hair and a blue dress. She was aiming a bow and arrow at him.

"Who are you?" Jafar asked calmly.

"I'm asking the questions here." The girl said. "You're wearing black robes. I recognize them. You're from Agrabah."

"How did you know?" Jafar asked.

"I went to Agrabah last year seeking a trade alliance." The girl said. "The man who ruled there almost killed me. That's why you're here isn't it? He sent you to finish the job."

"Fortunately for you, no." Jafar said. "Tell me who you are. I know you think you have the power here, but you're wrong."

Jafar the waved her arm, magically immobilizing the girl from the neck down. She could still move her head and her mouth.

"Who are you?" The girl asked.

"I am Jafar." He said. "I have a mastery of dark magic. I used to rule Agrabah, but I took a break to hunt down genies. To make a very long story short, I'm now on my way to Camelot. You seem strong and brave. You also seem to know this area well."

"I'm not joining you." She said.

"What is your name?" Jafar said. "I did give you mine after all. There's reason that we can't be polite."

"I'm Merida." She said. "Queen of Dunbroch."

"You seem like an excellent fighter." Jafar said.

"Don't test me." Merida said.

"Who was ruling Agrabah?" Jafar asked. "Was it Iago?"

"Yes." Merida said. "Do you know him?"

"He was my apprentice." Jafar said. "He's the son of Hades. I couldn't defeat him with the help of other magic users like myself. How did you escape him?"

"I jumped out the window." Merida said. "He assumed I was dead. As far as I know he's still there."

"He's not." Jafar said. "He and his brothers killed their father Hades. Now Iago has taken his place as the new God of the Underworld. He still holds power over Agrabah, but he now dwells in the land of the dead. Truth be told Merida, I'm impressed by you. I've heard all that I need to. I require your services."

"I need to get back home to my brothers. They're in danger." Merida said.

"Help me and I'll help you." Jafar said. "You've seen my power. I can save your brothers from anything."

"If I say yes, will you keep your word?" Merida asked.

"Yes." Jafar said.

"Fine." Merida said.

Jafar then used his magic to unfreeze her.

"Now." The dark wizard said. "Take me to the castle."

* * *

Two clouds of smoke appeared in different parts of the forest outside Camelot. The first cloud bright Glinda, Mr. Gold, David, Hook, Taj, and Rafi from Storybrooke. Their goal was to find Emma, free her from the control of the Wicked Witch, and return to Storybrooke to defend the town from Cora's invasion. The second cloud brought Will Scarlet and Anastasia from Wonderland. Their goal was to find the second dragon sword and free Merlin from his prison before the ominous evil that he warned about was able to come about. They all set out on their respective missions. Meanwhile in the land without magic Maleficent was one step closer to finding her daughter, and the gods were preparing to make a special deal with the Queen of Hearts.


	4. The Deadly Alliance

Chapter 4: The Deadly Alliance

Lowell, Massachusetts

Maleficent appeared in a cloud of smoke in the dirty hallway of an apartment building. She used magic to get here, but now that she was outside of Storybrooke, she was powerless. She didn't need magic for this. She was about to reunite with her daughter. She turned next to her and saw that she was right in front of a door. The magic spell from Cora's old spell book brought Maleficent right to her daughter's doorstep. She nervously knocked on the door. After a few minutes, the door opened. A beautiful young woman stood in the doorway with dark brown hair and unwelcoming eyes.

"What do you want?" She asked.

"Are you Lily?" Maleficent asked. "I've come a very long way to find you."

"Yeah that's me." Lily said. "Who are you?"

"I'm Maleficent." She said. "I'm your mother. Can I come inside?"

Maleficent and Lily then went inside and sat on the couch to talk. Lily confessed that she knew all about how Snow White and Prince Charming sent her away as a baby to live here. Maleficent told Lily a new part of the story that she hadn't heard before. Maleficent also had a son, who was sent to live in another magical world. Now that she found Lily, Maleficent said they need to work together to go to Camelot and find her brother. Lily agreed. She said they could drive her car back up to Storybrooke. Lily had plans for revenge against Snow and Charming. She hoped to make them real once they got to Storybrooke.

* * *

Storybrooke

The town was as prepared as they were going to be for Cora's invasion. Word spread quickly around the town on this dark night. The children were all hiding in Regina's vault, which was closed with magic and guarded by Sophia, who had the power of the gods. The townspeople were hidden inside all the businesses on Main Street with weapons, waiting to surprise Cora's troops when they entered. Regina and Cyrus stood in the road in full view. They were the two most powerful people left in Storybrooke. The Evil Queen and the son of Hades hoped to intimidate Cora's army. Cyrus' power alone would be enough to overwhelm them. They were unaware of the fact that Cora was about to get help from the gods as well.

* * *

Maine

Cora's large black bus and the series of jeeps behind it crossed into Maine and would be in Storybrooke in approximately twenty minutes. All Cora's plans were about to be fulfilled. She sat on a couch in her bus awaiting their arrival in Storybrooke. Victoria, Alice's twin sister, was lying on the couch across from her. She was dying and Cora was doing nothing to save her. Suddenly, there was a bright flash of light inside the bus. Cora had to shield her eyes. When the light went away and Cora opened her eyes, she found a young man in a short white toga wearing a winged helmet. His blonde hair gave a radiant glow. Cora knew exactly who this was. She was in the presence of a god.

"Cora." He said. "I am Hermes. I bring a special message from Lord Zeus. He wishes to make a deal."

Hermes then handed Cora the special note. Cora read it with great care. Zeus was seeking justice for the murder of his brothers. His brother Hades was murdered by Taj, Rafi, Cyrus, and Iago. Zeus knew that Taj, Rafi, and Cyrus were living in Storybrooke. Since Cora is invading the town, Zeus wanted a deal. He would give her the support of the gods if she could capture Cyrus and his brothers and deliver them to him. Of course, they did not know that Taj and Rafi had gone to Camelot to assist in finding Emma Swan. Cyrus was the only one in Storybrooke. After reading the message Cora looked back at Hermes.

"I accept the help of the gods." Cora said. "I will capture them."

"Excellent." Hermes said. "Zeus will be pleased."

Then, a bright light consumed Hermes. Cora again had to shield her eyes. When she opened her eyes again, there were two gods standing in front of her, a man and a woman both physically fit and dressed in golden armor similar to that of the Spartans. Both had brown hair and brown eyes.

"I am Ares." The man said. "God of war and fighting."

"I am Athena." The woman said. "Goddess of strength and battle strategy. We pledge our armies to you in your invasion of Storybrooke and the capture of our murderous cousins."

"Thank you for your support." Cora said with an evil smirk. With an army from Olympus, Storybrooke didn't stand a chance.

* * *

Olympus

"She accepted the terms." Hermes said to Zeus in the throne room.

"Good." Zeus said. "Now I need to get Poseidon's murderers. Send in Apollo and Artemis."

Hermes left the room. Within moments, Zeus' twins Apollo and Artemis entered. They both wore small white togas and had brown hair. They were thousands of years old, but looked to be just young adults.

"Do you have a mission for us father?" Apollo asked.

"Your uncle Poseidon was murdered by his daughter Ursula and the dark sorcerer Jafar." Zeus said. "I want you to bring them to me. Jafar is in Camelot and Ursula is in the Underwater Kingdom."

"Certainly father." Artemis said.

Artemis grabbed her bow and arrow. Apollo grabbed his sword. The twins then set out from Olympus to find Ursula in her water kingdom and Jafar in Camelot. In Camelot, the hunt for Merlin progressed while Cora's invasion of Storybooke was just minutes away.


	5. Hidden Evil

Chapter 5: Hidden Evil

Camelot

Will Scarlet and Queen Anastasia walked through the forest of Camelot on their search for the great sorcerer Merlin. He gave them a special quest to find six magical swords. So far they found one and knew that the second one was somewhere in Camelot. While they were here, they were also instructed to free Merlin from his prison, but they had no idea how to find him. Eventually, they ran into some people they weren't expecting to find. It was a group of their old friends. They saw Glinda, David, Hook, Taj, Rafi, and Mr. Gold walk in front of them. They all smiled and hugged each other.

"What are you all doing here?" Ana asked.

"Looking for Emma." Glinda said.

"She became the new Dark One." David said.

"How's that possible?" Will asked.

"Long story." Gold said. "We came here to the Vault of the Dark One to look for her, but there was nothing. She had already come and gone."

"So she has dark magic now." Ana commented.

"It's not her we should worry about." Taj said. "The Wicked Witch has the dagger. Emma is being controlled."

"We know Zelena came here to get Emma." Rafi said. "We don't know where they are now. Why are you two here?"

"We were sent on a quest." Will said as he held up the silver sword with a red handle.

"Is that what I think it is?" Gold asked.

"It's one of the six Dragon Swords." Ana said. "We need to find them all. The second one is here in Camelot."

"Maybe that's what Zelena's after." David said.

"We still don't know where they are." Glinda said.

"Yes we do." Will said. "The first sword leads you to the second one. The sword has been pointing in this direction by itself. We've been following it."

"Can we come with you?" David asked. "I have a feeling that we'll find Emma and Zelena."

"Of course." Ana said.

They then continued to walk as a group in the direction that would lead them to the next dragon sword. They did not know that they were walking towards the royal castle.

* * *

Zelena and Emma arrived outside the gates of the royal castle in Camelot.

"How do you know Merlin is here?" Emma asked.

"Are you stupid?" Zelena asked. "Look at this place. It's the only place in this stupid forest that could accommodate a grand wizard."

Suddenly, the gates opened and three men on horseback rode out and stood in front of the two women. The man in the center was handsome. His name was King Arthur. He recognized the dagger in the green woman's hand. It was the last piece of the puzzle he needed to reunite Excalibur, a powerful sword. Now a strange green woman was holding it at his doorstep.

"Hello ladies." He said. "I am Arthur, King of Camelot."

"Where's Merlin?" Zelena asked.

"Sorry?" Arthur asked.

"We're here for Merlin." Zelena said. "Where is he?"

"Here." Arthur said. "He is here. What are your names?"

"I'm Emma." The blonde woman in the white cloak said. "This is Zelena."

Arthur assumed that Emma was the Dark One, since Zelena was holding the dagger.

"I will be happy to show you to Merlin." Arthur said. "But first you must come in and stay as our honored guests. Tonight we are having a ball to celebrate my anniversary with my beloved Queen Guinevere. Stay for the party. We would love to...get to know you better."

"Fine." Zelena said.

From the cover of trees and bushes, Jafar and Merida watched as Zelena and Emma walked into the gates of the castle with King Arthur and his knights. The gates then shut behind them.

"Who are those people?" Merida asked.

"The Wicked Witch and the Savior." Jafar said. "Though I suppose now she's the Dark One."

"What are we going to do now?" Merida asked.

"I have a plan." Jafar said. "We need to eliminate the Wicked Witch and take the dagger from her. Then, finding Merlin will be no problem at all."

"How are we going to do that?" Merida asked.

"Just follow my lead." Jafar said.

Jafar then waved his arm. The two of them were the consumed by magic purple smoke. When the smoke cleared, everything about them had changed. Jafar had cast a shape shifting spell. Jafar now looked like Cora and Merida now looked like Regina.

"What did you do?" Merida asked, with the voice of Regina.

"I turned us into the Witch's mother and sister." Jafar said, now with the voice of Cora. "We just need to get into the castle. Then, we'll strike against Zelena."

* * *

Across the forest, a bright light brought a goddess into the realm of Camelot. She was given strict orders from her father Zeus to hunt down Jafar, the man responsible for killing her uncle Hades. She was Artemis, goddess of the hunt. Tracking down a dark wizard would not take long. Artemis began her hunt and was moving towards the royal castle.


	6. Across the Town Line

Chapter 6: Across the Town Line

Maine

Cora's bus was almost at Storybrooke and the small army in black jeeps was following close behind her. Inside the bus, Cora had just made a deal with the gods. Ares and Athena had appeared and pledged the support of the gods in attacking Storybrooke as long as they captured Cyrus in order to bring him to justice for the murder of Hades. Cora sat on the couch in her bus as the two young looking gods with brown hair and golden armor stood above her. They couldn't help but notice that Alice's twin sister Victoria was dying on a second couch next to them. She had been stabbed by the Wicked Witch and Cora refused to help her.

"Victoria." Athena said. "I am the goddess Athena. I've been watching you. Your story is one of tragedy and hatred. Now it seems to be your undoing."

Athena then extended her hand and a gold bracelet magically appeared on her palm.

"What is that?" Victoria asked.

"This is an enchanted bracelet." Athena said. "As long as you wear it, you will live. This does not make you immortal. If you ever take it off, your stab wound will return and you will die from it. You can also suffer new injuries with it on."

"I don't understand." Victoria said. "Why are you doing this?"

"Because your life was taken from you and you've had to suffer for it." Athena said. "That wasn't your fault. Think of this as a second chance."

Athena then put the bracelet on Victoria's wrist. She then made an almost instant recovery.

"Thank you." Victoria said.

"There's one condition." Athena said. "You may take it off and survive, but only when you find true love in your life."

Victoria remained silent for the remainder of the bus ride. Cora did not really care that Victoria was saved. She only cared about the fact that she was so close to winning.

* * *

Storybrooke

Cora's large black bus crossed the town line into Storybrooke on this dark night. Cora felt her magic return to her. The bus then stopped once it got about half a mile towards the town. The black jeeps all stopped behind it as well. Cora exited the bus and stood on the road. A few hundred soldiers then jumped out of their jeeps and grabbed their guns. They stood in a battle formation, ready for Cora's command.

"Our mission is to destroy Storybrooke and take the magic from this place." Cora said. "In order to do that we will need the help of magic."

Athena and Ares then stepped off the bus and stood next to Cora.

"We are here to provide assistance." Ares said. "Now, I command you. Rise!"

The soldiers were confused. Was he talking to them? They were already standing up. However, the god of war was not talking to them. He was talking to his own magical army. In the forest on the left and right side of the road, soldiers started to rise from the ground. They were skeletons in golden armor. There were hundreds of them. The human soldiers seemed unnerved.

"Do not be afraid." Cora said to her troops. "They are here only to help us. We cannot do it alone. Now, we will walk into Storybrooke and destroy it."

The army then began to march forward towards Main Street. Cora was unaware that she was being watched. Maleficent and Lily had just drove passed the town line and stopped when they saw Cora's army up the road. The mother and daughter, now with their magic back, got out of Lily's car and hid in the trees. They watched Cora give her speech. They saw as two gods pledged their support to the Queen of Hearts and raised a powerful army to unleash on Storybrooke. Regina and Cyrus would certainly not be expecting that.

"We have to warn Regina." Maleficent said.

"I say we let her destroy this place." Lily said. "Snow and Charming need to suffer."

"If we let this place be destroyed, then we let the magic die with it." Maleficent said. "Without that, we can't ever find your brother in Camelot. I will not lose my son forever."

Maleficent and Lily then disappeared in a cloud of magic smoke. Maleficent wanted to teleport to Main Street and warn Regina before Cora's powerful army got there. However, even with powerful magic on the heroes' side, it seemed that Cora now had the upper hand.

* * *

Underwater Kingdom

Apollo appeared underwater in the clear blue sea. In the distance, he saw a large, elaborate castle. His uncle Poseidon used to live here before he was murdered by his own daughter Ursula, who now claimed to be the goddess of the sea. Apollo was sent to track her down and punish her for Poseidon's murder, and that's exactly what he planned on doing.


	7. Palace Intrigue

Chapter 7: Palace Intrigue

Camelot

"This is Merlin." King Arthur said.

Arthur stood in the royal garden with his wife Queen Guinevere and their visitors Zelena and Emma Swan. They stood in front of an old, tall, wide tree. Zelena was controlling Emma (the new Dark One) with the Dark One's Dagger, the missing piece Arthur needed to reunite the powerful sword Excalibur. He had a plan to steal it from the witch, but for now, he'd have to play along with her quest to free Merlin.

"This is a tree." Zelena said. "I'm looking for the most powerful wizard of all time, not a nice picnic spot."

"He's been trapped in this tree for thousands of years." Arthur said. "We've tried everything we can to release him, but nothing's worked."

"You clearly don't know what you're doing then." Zelena said. "I've got magic strong enough to free him."

"That's wonderful news." Guinevere said. "Perhaps we should wait until tomorrow. It's nearly nightfall and guests will soon start arriving for the ball. You two should get some rest before trying such a feat. Come. We'll show you to your rooms and you can prepare for the party or get some rest."

"Fine." Zelena said.

* * *

Hours passed as Zelena and Emma stayed in their separate rooms to prepare for the evening. Zelena still held the dagger close to be sure Emma couldn't use the power of the Dark One against her. Jafar and Merida had been outside the castle watching Zelena and Emma. Jafar had used magic to disguise himself and Merida as Cora and Regina. This was part of Jafar's plan to get the Dark One's power from Zelena, so he could use it to free Merlin.

"When are we going to do something?" Merida asked, with the voice of Regina.

"Now." Cora (Jafar) replied. "Just follow my lead, but stay quiet and don't speak unless she speaks to you. I know about Zelena's complicated relationship with Cora and Regina. You don't. If you say the wrong thing, she'll discover the truth."

"Ok." Regina (Merida) said.

Jafar then waved his arm, consuming them both in magic smoke and teleporting them inside Zelena's room. The Wicked Witch was wearing a black dress, a color that stood out against her green skin. She was looking at herself in the mirror and holding the dagger. When she turned around, she was shocked to find her mother and sister standing side by side at the other side of the room.

"Hello Zelena." Cora said.

"Mother?" Zelena asked. "What are you doing here? Why is Regina with you? When I last saw you, you were leading an army into Storybrooke to destroy Regina."

"Things have changed since then." Cora said. "We've reconnected so to speak."

"Regina hates you." Zelena said.

"We've put that behind us." Cora said. "We didn't come all this way to fight."

"How did you know where to find me?" Zelena asked. "I was very careful not to tell either of you that I was in Camelot."

"You control the Dark One." Cora said. "You didn't think you could stay hidden forever did you?"

"I suppose not." Zelena said. "What about you Regina? You haven't said a word."

"I agree with everything our mother says." Regina said.

"What did she do to make you agree with her so easily?" Zelena asked.

"We just...compromised." Regina said.

Zelena was now very certain that this woman was not Regina.

"How is your daughter doing Regina?" Zelena asked.

"She's good." Regina replied.

Zelena then waved her hand, paralyzing both Cora and Regina.

"I don't know who you are, but you've got a lot of nerve impersonating the Queen of Hearts and the Evil Queen. Did you even put any effort into this? You didn't even know that Regina has a son not a daughter. Dark One!"

At the call of her name, Emma Swan appeared in the room.

"Regina!" Emma said. "What's going on here?"

"That's not Regina." Zelena said. "Use your magic. Reveal their true identities."

Emma waved her hand. Then, Cora and Regina were transformed into their true selves, Jafar and Merida.

"Jafar." Zelena said. "I should've known. Now I've just had a very clever idea. Dark One. Rip out their hearts."

Emma did as she was told. She reached her arms into Jafar and Merida's chests and ripped out their hearts. Jafar's heart was especially black. Zelena then gave them mobility again.

"What did she just do?" Merida asked.

"She took your hearts." Zelena said. "The Dark One now controls you and I control the Dark One. That means I control a powerful dark wizard and his little servant girl."

"I'm no servant." Merida said. "I'm a warrior queen."

"Even better." Zelena said. "We're going to free Merlin. Tonight."

* * *

Will Scarlet, Anastasia, Glinda, David, Taj, Rafi, Hook, and Mr. Gold followed the red dragon sword to the castle of Camelot. It was night now and there seemed to be some sort of party going on. They used magic to open the gates and walk inside. They hoped they would find Emma here.

* * *

The goddess Artemis stood atop a hill on this starry night in Camelot in her golden armor. She could see the lights of the royal castle glowing in the distance. She knew Jafar was there. It was her mission to hunt him down and bring him to Olympus for justice after the murder of Poseidon. She was the goddess of the hunt and she was closing in on her prey.


	8. The Dark Lord Returns

Chapter 8: The Dark Lord Returns

Underwater Kingdom

Ursula sat in her throne room. As the new goddess of the seas, she now wielded more control than ever before. She teamed up with Jafar to murder her father Poseidon and now she took his place. No one in the kingdom knew that she was Poseidon's killer. That made it easier to gain support and loyalty from the mermaids and other sea creatures that she now ruled over. She sat waiting for a message about the hurricane she sent to Agrabah to punish its ruler, her cousin Iago, for defeating her in battle. The doors soon opened. Ursula was surprised to see that the person who stepped into her throne room was not the royal messenger. It was her cousin Apollo, a young man with brown hair dressed in golden armor.

"Ursula." Apollo said. "We need to talk."

The six royal guards in the room took out their spears and aimed them at the intruder. Apollo waved his hand. Then, the guards were consumed by magic smoke and disappeared.

"How dare you come here and send my royal guards away." Ursula said. "I am now the goddess of the sea."

"Zeus knows that you killed Poseidon." Apollo said. "He wants justice for the death of his brother. You need to come with me to Olympus."

"I'm not going with you anywhere." Ursula said.

"Fine." Apollo said. "Then we do this the hard way."

* * *

Storybrooke

The town was as ready as it was going to be for Cora's attack. The children were locked in Regina's vault, which was guarded by Sophia. She was strong enough to defend the vault against almost anything. The rest of the town was hidden inside the local stores and restaurants on Main Street. They were going to ambush Cora's army when they finally arrived. Mary Margaret and Alice hid inside Granny's and waited nervously. The only two people on the street were Regina and Cyrus, the two most powerful people left in Storybrooke. Cyrus had the power of the gods flowing through him and Regina was a master of magic. They felt prepared. However, they had no idea that Cora had teamed up with Ares and Athena, the two gods of war, who provided her with a magic army in golden armor. Suddenly, a cloud of smoke appeared in front of Regina and Cyrus, revealing Maleficent and Lily.

"Nice of you to come back after you abandoned us." Regina sarcastically said.

"I went to find my daughter." Maleficent responded. "This is Lily. We found something terrible that you need to know about."

"It can wait." Cyrus said. "Cora's army is nearly here."

"That's what we came to tell you about." Lily said. "Her army is here. They already passed the town line. They're marching here now."

"We can handle it." Regina said.

"No you can't." Maleficent said. "Cora brought help with her. She's teamed up with the gods themselves."

"What?" Cyrus asked.

"Zeus wants to capture Cyrus and his brothers and bring them to justice for the murder of Hades." Maleficent said. "So he gave Cora an unstoppable army to wipe out the town and take Cyrus in the process."

"There are gods here too." Lily said. "Ares and Athena."

"Cyrus." Maleficent said. "Your power is strong, but you are only part god. Ares and Athena are both full fledged gods with unbelievable power."

"I killed Hades." Cyrus said. "I can take them too."

"No you can't." Regina said. "Last time you had help from your brothers who are now off in Camelot looking for the Dark One. We don't stand a chance."

Suddenly, another cloud of smoke appeared. When the smoke cleared, a tall young man in black robes with black hair and pale skin was standing there. Everyone recognized him as Cyrus' younger brother Iago. He was also a son of Hades and former apprentice to the a dark sorcerer Jafar. Now, after helping Taj, Rafi, and Cyrus kill Hades, Iago became the new god of the Underworld.

"Iago!" Cyrus said as he hugged his brother. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to help." Iago said. "Zeus is hunting down those who murdered his brothers. The gods have assisted Cora in her invasion so that they can apprehend you, Taj, and Rafi. I can't sit back and let that happen. Cora is coming with a magic army. She's almost here. I think it's only fair that I summon a magic army from the underworld to help defend the town."

Iago the snapped his fingers. All of a sudden, a flash of red light glowed so bright on Main Street that everyone had to cover their eyes. When the light disappeared, they opened their eyes again. Regina, Cyrus, Maleficent, and Lily were shocked to find a massive army of soldiers standing behind them. They were tall skeletons in black armor. They had swords and shields and were loyal to Iago.

"I don't know what to say." Cyrus said.

"We actually stand a chance now." Regina said.

Suddenly, they heard something that sounded like thunder. Unfortunately, this was no weather. It was the sound of a massive army marching forward. Regina, Maleficent, Cyrus, Lily, and Iago stood on Main Street with an army from the Underworld behind them. Regina looked down the road and she saw her mother. Cora was marching next to an army of human soldiers with guns and magic warriors in gold armor. The moment could not be avoided any longer. Cora's army was finally here.


	9. The Yellow Sword

Chapter 9: The Yellow Sword

Camelot

Will Scarlet, Anastasia, Glinda, David, Taj, Rafi, Hook, and Mr. Gold entered the ballroom at the royal castle feeling very out of place. A royal ball was being thrown to celebrate the anniversary of King Arthur and Queen Guinevere. The Storybrooke heroes were not dressed in the proper attire. So, they mostly walked by the walls instead of through the dance floor so as not to attract unwanted attention. The red dragon sword from Wonderland led them here. They knew that the second dragon sword was here somewhere and they hoped that Zelena and Merlin would be here too. If they found Merlin, they could release him from his prison and use his power to help get the Dark One's dagger out of Zelena's hands. Then, once they got Emma back, they could return to Storybrooke and help save the town from Cora's invasion. Will Scarlet was holding the sword. He could feel the magic inside the weapon pulling to keep moving forward. Will led the way out of the main ballroom area. The group then started walking unwatched through the dark halls of the castle.

"Will." Ana asked. "Where are we going?"

"The sword is pulling me this way." Will said.

"It looks like it's leading us away from the party." Glinda said.

They were approaching another large door.

"It looks like it's leading us outside the castle." David said.

"What kind of prison is Merlin in?" Taj asked.

"His letter didn't say." Ana said. "It only said that he was trapped in Camelot and only the power of a dragon sword could release him."

"Why be so vague?" Rafi asked. "He clearly needs your help. Why not be specific?"

"He said he had just enough power to send to letter to Wonderland." Ana said. "He may have had to reserve his power to send the letter, rather than say all he wanted to in it."

"What about Emma?" Hook asked. "How do we know if she's here?"

"We don't." Gold said. "We're just guessing."

The group then made it to the door. Glinda used magic to open it. The group then walked outside under the stars and moonlight into the royal gardens. The area was deserted. Everyone was at the party, including the royal guards. The flowers were pretty and the area was quite beautiful. However, one thing seemed slightly out of place. There was a large tree in the center of everything that towered over everything else. Will felt the dragon sword pull towards the strange tree. The group followed him. Soon, they were all standing under the tree.

"I don't get it." Will said. "What's so special about a tree?"

"Things aren't always as they seem." Glinda said as she touched the tree. "I can feel the magical power trapped within here."

"There's something else." Will said. "Look at the sword. It's pointing downward."

"There must be something buried underground." David said.

"Maybe it's the other sword." Hook said.

Rafi then focused. He was going to use the power of the gods to unearth whatever powerful magic was buried in the dirt. The group stood and watched Rafi as he extended his hands for a few moments. Then, a second sword erupted out of the ground and landed in his hand. This sword had a yellow colored handle. This was the second dragon sword.

"You did it." Taj said as he patted his younger brother on the back.

"Now we just have to free Merlin." Rafi said.

"We still don't know where he is." Ana said.

"Halt!" King Arthur shouted as he ran onto the scene with his royal knights behind him. "No one is allowed back here. Get away from the tree."

"What's so special about it?" David asked.

"A powerful wizard is connected to that tree." Arthur said. "It is royal property. Now step away. You're all under arrest."

"Merlin." Gold said.

"What?" Arthur said in shock. He wondered how these intruders knew about Merlin.

"Merlin is in the tree." Gold said. "Dark magic must have put him there."

"So we need the Dark One to get him out." Hook said.

"Yes." Glinda said. "But we could also use the dragon swords. Their power will be strong enough to free Merlin."

Suddenly, a large cloud of green smoke appeared opposite the tree revealing Zelena, Emma, Jafar, and Merida. Zelena was attracted by the commotion and had just overheard Glinda's note about freeing Merlin. The tree groups now stood in a triangle formation. The Storybrooke heroes stood by the tree. Across from them was Arthur and his Knights. To the left of them were Zelena and the dark magic villains.

"Did I hear you say you were going to free Merlin?" Zelena asked.

As a standoff was about to take place in the royal gardens, the goddess Artemis was moving in closer and closer. She was almost at the castle now. Her hunt for Jafar was almost over.


	10. The Battle of Storybrooke part 1

Chapter 10: The Battle of Storybrooke part 1

Storybrooke

Cora marched with Ares and Athena in their golden armor as an army of skeletons in gold armor followed behind them. There were also some humans with guns and a lust for battle. They had stopped just before entering Main Street. Cora was surprised to see that an army of skeletons in black armor was standing behind Regina. She was impressed by this, but knew that she had the power of two gods on her side, which still gave her an advantage.

"Wait here." Cora said to her army.

Cora, Ares, and Athena (the two gods of war) then started walking forward to have a brief negotiation with the former Evil Queen, while the golden army of the dead remained back, waiting to fight. Regina, Cyrus, Iago, and Maleficent walked forward as well, leaving their army behind to meet the enemy in the center and discuss. The two groups finally met and the tensions were high.

"I'm not going to waste time." Cora said. "I'll just get right to the point. I've made an alliance with the gods of Olympus. With the help of this army, I will destroy this town and take its magic. Ares and Athena will take Cyrus, Iago, and their brothers to Olympus to face punishment for the murder of Hades. I'm offering you the chance to surrender now."

"Never." Regina said.

"I was hoping you'd say that." Cora said. "It'd be such a shame to have this army and not get to use it."

The leaders then turned around and walked back to their respective armies. After a few tense moments, Cora finally gave the order for her army to charge. Then, Iago gave the order for his army to charge. Then, hundreds of undead warriors in gold and black raced towards each other and clashed in the center. The Battle of Storybrooke had begun. As the soldiers crowded the streets, the gods flew in the air to have their battle. Ares and Athena levitated in the air together as Iago and Cyrus floated across from them.

"My sister and I are the gods of war." Ares said. "You cannot defeat us."

"My brother is the god of the Underworld." Cyrus said. "You don't scare me."

"I hate that our family can't just live peacefully." Iago said. "But if we must fight then so be it."

Iago was itching for a fight. Cyrus and Iago then thrusted their arms forward, unleashing powerful blasts of red magic energy at the other two gods. Ares and Athena blocked this attack easily with their shields. Taking them down was going to be harder than Cyrus thought. As the gods battled in the sky, other magic was happening below. Amidst the fighting dead warriors, Regina didn't take her eyes off Cora. The Queen of Hearts had a plan to take all the magic in Storybrooke. To do that, she needed to get to her daughter's vault. Regina watched Cora disappear in a cloud of magic smoke and knew exactly where she was going. She and Maleficent knew that they had to stop Cora above anything else. So, Regina disappeared in a cloud of smoke as well. Maleficent turned into a large, powerful dragon. The dragon flew through the air, raining fire down on the enemy below before flying off to assist Regina in stopping Cora.

* * *

Underwater Kingdom

Another battle of the gods was brewing in the throne room of the royal castle. Apollo had arrived threatening to take Ursula to Olympus to face punishment for the murder of Poseidon. However, she had no intention of going anywhere. They both thrusted their arms forwards sending powerful beams of magic energy at each other. The beams clashed in the center and became locked. Each god tried to push their beam closer and weaken the other. This was Ursula's advantage, since they were underwater, but Apollo had years of training under his father Zeus and was quite powerful. The two gods were essentially evenly matched. They stopped sending forth magic beams and started firing small magical blasts of energy at each other. They missed each other, but hit the walls around them, causing great damage to the room. Ursula knew that she couldn't defeat Apollo without help. So, she decided to get it. Ursula disappeared in a cloud of magic smoke. Apollo was left angry in the destroyed throne room. However, he knew he'd find her eventually. No goddess could stay hidden forever.

* * *

Arendelle

Queen Elsa and Princess Anna stood in the royal castle. They were preparing to go outside and spend some time with their people. They both felt it was important not to be distant from their subjects. As royalty, they had responsibilities to those people. They were about to leave, when the front door was suddenly blasted open with magic. Elsa prepared to fight. Someone had just broken the doors. The last time this happened, Jafar and Amara had invaded the castle on the hunt for the second genie bottle. However, this time the intruder was Ursula, the sea goddess.

"I am Ursula, goddess of the seas." She said.

"What do you want?" Elsa asked.

"I'm looking for someone." Ursula said. "Where is the White Witch?"


	11. Merlin

Chapter 11: Merlin

In the darkness of night, a battle was brewing. In the royal gardens behind the castle in Camelot three powerful groups emerged with the goal of freeing Merlin and defeating the other two. The first group was from Storybrooke. Glinda, David, Hook, Taj, Rafi, Mr. Gold, Will Scarlet, and Anastasia stood in front of the tree in which Merlin was imprisoned. They were holding two of the dragon swords (red and yellow), which had the power to free Merlin. However, they were opposed by King Arthur and his knights who were standing across from them. To the left of them were Zelena and the magical people under her control: The Dark One (Emma Swan), Jafar, and Merida. The three groups stood in a triangle formation.

"Emma!" David and Hook yelled at the same time.

"She's not the Savior anymore." Zelena said. "When I'm done with her, you won't recognize her. Her heart will be so black that nothing will ever bring her back to the light."

"Don't do this Zelena." Glinda said.

"There's nothing else for me to do." Zelena said.

"Emma." Hook said. "You can fight this. Come back to us."

"I can't." Emma said. "I want to, but I can't. It's the dagger."

"Isn't magic fun?" Zelena said with a smirk.

David quickly grabbed the yellow sword out of Rafi's hands and aimed it at the Wicked Witch.

"I'm not afraid to use this." David said.

"You don't know how to use it." Zelena said. "You don't have magic."

"I do." Taj said as he grabbed the yellow sword from David's hands. "I have the power of the gods. My power is already greater than yours and the Dark One's. Now just imagine what I could do with this."

"Let's all keep our heads here." Arthur said.

Suddenly, a bright flash of yellow light appeared in the center of the triangle. Its glow illuminated the area under the black sky. When the glow disappeared, it was replaced by a young woman with brown hair and golden armor. She was holding a bow and wearing a pack on her back that contained dozens of golden arrows. This woman was a goddess. Artemis had finally finished her hunt. She turned to Jafar.

"I am the goddess Artemis." She said. "I was sent by Zeus to capture the dark sorcerer Jafar and bring him to Olympus to face justice for the murder of Poseidon."

Taj and Rafi suddenly both got very nervous. They had killed Hades, Zeus' other brother. Were they being hunted by the gods as well?

"No." Zelena defiantly said. "I'm using him."

"It is unwise to defy the will of the gods." Artemis said. "I'll tell you again. Hand him over."

"No." Zelena said.

"Leave!" Arthur said. "I command you all to leave my castle at once. Knights! Arrest them."

Artemis then turned towards Arthur and waved her arm. Instantly, Arthur and his Knights fell to the ground asleep.

"Now that they're out of the way, let's get back to business." Artemis said as she drew and arrow, locked it in her bow, and aimed it at Zelena.

"Don't hurt Emma." Hook said.

Artemis turned to see who was talking. She was surprised to find her cousins Taj and Rafi, who were also wanted on Olympus as criminals.

"Taj and Rafi." Artemis said. "How did you escape Ares and Athena?"

"What?" Rafi asked.

"My father wants you both to face justice as well for the murder of Hades." Artemis said.

"We're not going anywhere." Taj said.

"I will be leaving this place soon." Artemis said. "When I do, I'm taking Jafar, Taj, and Rafi with me. The only question is whether we do this the easy way or the hard way."

Will Scarlet knew that none of them could fight a full fledged goddess like Artemis. Even Emma wasn't powerful enough to do that, but maybe there was someone who was. The myths described his power as god-like and he was undoubtedly the most powerful wizard who ever lived. He was also the only one who knew how to get the darkness out of Emma. So, Will took the red sword that he was holding and stabbed it into the large tree next to him. Once he did, the entire tree started to glow bright red.

"What's happening?" Merida asked.

"It's Merlin." Jafar said. "He's coming."

Suddenly, the tree disappeared in a red light and was replaced by a young man with dark skin and golden robes. Merlin had finally returned.


	12. The Battle of Storybrooke part 2

Chapter 12: The Battle of Storybrooke part 2

Storybrooke

On Main Street, the battle for Storybrooke was intense. Undead warriors in gold and black armor crowded the streets. The Storybrooke residents fought as much as they could as well. Ares, Athena, Cyrus, and Iago fought in the air. Meanwhile, Alice and Cyrus' daughter Sophia was guarding Regina's vault. Inside the vault was all the Evil Queen's magical possessions as well as Storybrooke's children. Sophia was just sixteen with black hair like her father. However, she had the power of the gods and she was a master of her powers. Her magic was about to be put to the test. Sophia was standing on the steps of the vault. On the dirt under the dark sky, a cloud of smoke suddenly appeared multiple yards away from her. When the cloud faded, Cora was standing there. She was on a mission to get something very special from inside the vault.

"You must be Sophia." Cora said. "My how you've grown."

"Surrender." Sophia said. "Your power is no match for mine. You'll never get inside."

"You certainly have your mother's bravery." Cora said.

"Don't talk about my mother." Sophia said.

Suddenly, Alice and Mary Margaret emerged from the trees and ran in the large space between Cora and Sophia. Alice was carrying a sword and Mary Margaret held a bow and arrow.

"Speak of the devil." Cora said.

"Mom." Sophia said. "What are you doing here?"

"Your uncle Iago brought an army from the Underworld to defend Main Street." Alice said. "We weren't really needed there and we knew the Queen of Hearts would try to come here. So we decided come and help."

Mary Margaret aimed her arrow at Cora.

"Don't make me kill you again." Mary Margaret said.

"Oh Snow." Cora said. "You couldn't kill me again even if you tried."

Mary Margaret then let the arrow fly out of the bow and race towards Cora. The Queen of Hearts simply raised her hand slightly, causing the arrow the stop in mid air and then fall to the ground. Cora then waved her arm again. This time she used her magic to teleport Alice right next to her. Cora then used her magic to paralyze Alice and take her sword. Cora then held the sword up to Alice's neck.

"Stop!" Sophia shouted.

"Stand down!" Cora said. "Or I'll kill dear Alice."

Suddenly, another cloud of smoke appeared on the steps of the vault next to Sophia, revealing Regina.

"Stop this mother." Regina said. "You're outnumbered."

Just then, everyone heard a loud roar.

"What was that?" Mary Margaret asked.

"A dragon." Regina said with a smirk.

Then, Maleficent in her dragon form flew over the group and landed to the left of the vault. She was preparing to send a blast of fire at the Queen of Hearts. Cora had to think of something quickly. She threw Alice's sword to the ground. Then, she reached into Alice's chest and ripped out her heart. Then, Cora disappeared in a cloud of smoke. As she did, Alice gained mobility again. Sophia used her powers to fly right off the steps of the vault and land in front of Alice.

"Are you ok?" Sophia asked her mother.

"Yes I'm fine." Alice said.

"Don't relax yet." Regina said. "She'll be back."

Maleficent then transformed from a dragon back to her normal self and walked over to join the other ladies.

"We'll get your heart back." Maleficent said.

"The children." Alice said.

"What about them?" Mary Margaret said.

"Are you sure they're safe in there?" Alice asked.

"Of course they are." Sophia said. "I'm more powerful than Cora. I can always stop her if she tries to get in."

"What if she's already in?" Alice said. "We're all distracted right now."

"Look Alice." Regina said. "You've just been through a traumatic experience. You've had your heart ripped out. I promise you that they're fine. I'm going to go inside right now and check on them myself. I want to make sure Henry's ok."

"I'm coming too." Mary Margaret said. "I want to check on Neal."

"Maleficent and I will stay out here if you'd like to go inside and see for yourself." Sophia said to Alice. "We're more than enough to keep this vault safe."

"Come on." Regina said. "There's a battle going on. We can't waste too much time."

Regina then used her magic to open the vault. Once she, Mary Margaret, and Alice were inside, she magically shut the vault once more. Sophia and Maleficent remained outside, but did not see that Cora was hiding in the forest. She had taken Alice's heart and was hiding in the woods under the darkness. She was using Alice's heart to control her every move. Cora had spoken every word into Alice's heart. Now, Cora could use Alice inside the vault to get exactly what she wanted.

* * *

Arendelle

"The White Witch." Ursula said to Elsa and Anna after barging through the castle doors. "Where is she?"

Elsa and Anna didn't know which was more shocking. The fact that the goddess of the seas had just arrived at their castle or that she was asking for some witch.

"We are honored by your visit sea goddess, but we don't know what you're talking about." Elsa said.

"The Snow Queen." Ursula said. "You're aunt Ingrid. She had ice powers the same as you. Did you think she just learned to control them on her own? No. She was taught by the White Witch. She used to live on Olympus as the goddess of ice and snow. She had some...wicked tendencies and Zeus threw her out. Princess Ingrid accepted her to live in Arendelle if she taught her to control her ice powers. After some time the White Witch left and conquered another realm known as Narnia. My father Poseidon and I felt bad for the way Zeus treated her and we would visit her from time to time. Now, I'm being hunted and I need her help."

"This isn't...Narnia." Anna said. "This...White Witch isn't here."

"No." Ursula said. "But there is a hidden portal to Narnia in this castle. The White Witch put it here in case she ever needed to come back to this land."

"I think I know what you're talking about." Elsa said.

"Then lead the way." Ursula said. "I don't have time to wait around. I need to leave now."

As Elsa, Anna, and Ursula walked through the royal castle on the way to the secret entrance to Narnia, the god Apollo arrived on the outskirts of the city of Arendelle. It didn't take him long to track Ursula here. His hunt for the sea goddess was almost over.


	13. To Narnia

Chapter 13: To Narnia

Camelot

Under the dark sky in the royal gardens, an intense situation had just gotten worse. Merlin had just been freed from his magical tree prison. He stood with Will, Ana, David, Hook, Glinda, Taj, Rafi, and Mr. Gold. Farther away stood the Wicked Witch, the Dark One (Emma Swan), Jafar, and Merida. In between the two parties stood the goddess Artemis on a mission to capture Jafar, Taj, and Rafi. Now, after having just been released from his prison, all eyes were on Merlin.

"Thank you Will and Anastasia." Merlin said.

"Welcome back Merlin." Artemis said. "The gods wondered when a human of your capabilities would finally be free again."

"What is going on here?" Merlin asked.

"The blonde one over there is the new Dark One." Will said. "But she's also our friend. We want you to help us get the darkness out of her."

"But she's being controlled by the Wicked Witch." Ana said.

"What of you Artemis." Merlin said. "What business do the gods have here?"

"Two gods have been murdered by three of the people in this garden." Artemis said. "My father Zeus tasked me with bringing them to Olympus to face justice. The Witch is controlling one of my targets as well."

"I need the Dark One and you need that wizard in the robes." Merlin said. "It seems we both get what we want if we remove the Wicked Witch."

"Now hold on." Zelena said. "I came all this way to find you Merlin. I feel like we're getting off on the wrong foot here."

"Don't listen to her." David said. "She's trying to manipulate you. She manipulated Regina into taking the Dark One and all her power."

"They don't call her the Wicked Witch because she's friendly." Hook said.

Merlin started to walk forward and stopped once he was standing next to Artemis. Then, the most powerful wizard in the world and the goddess turned to face Zelena.

"That's not fair." Zelena said. "I'm clearly outmatched. Why don't we do this again when the odds are more equal?"

Zelena then waved her arm, consuming herself, Emma, and Jafar in green smoke and disappearing. She left Merida and her heart on the ground in Camelot. Zelena deemed her not very important since she didn't have any magical powers. Merlin then walked over and picked up Merida's heart. He then put it back within her chest.

"Thank you." Merida said.

"Now Queen Merida of Dunbroch." Merlin said. "Go save your family and unite your people."

Merlin then waved his arm. Merida became consumed by magic smoke and disappeared back to her kingdom.

"Well I can at least get those two now." Artemis said in reference to Taj and Rafi.

"You can't." Glinda said. "Taj and Rafi are noble. They killed Hades to end his reign of terror."

"He had already conquered Wonderland and he was going to try to conquer every realm in existence." Ana said.

"They may plead their case at Olympus." Artemis said. "My job is to bring them there."

"Please." Taj said. "You are my cousin Artemis. Our fathers are brothers. We are family. Just hear us out."

"Jafar is a terrible villain." Rafi said. "He imprisoned me and my brothers in genie bottles for years and exploited our power. He also killed Poseidon with villainous intent. We killed Hades to save billions of lives. He is the true villain. Let us work together to catch him, free the Dark One, and stop Zelena."

"To aid you is to disobey the will of Zeus." Artemis said. "Those who have faced Zeus' wrath seldom live to tell the tale."

"Let's make a temporary deal." Taj said. "If we help you apprehend Jafar, then you won't take us to Olympus."

"Ok." Artemis said. "Help me and I personally will not take you to Olympus."

Artemis was being very crafty here. She personally promised not to bring the brothers to Olympus, but she could make no promise about any other god.

"There's something we need first before we go after them." Merlin said.

"What?" Mr. Gold asked.

"Excalibur." Merlin said.

* * *

Arendelle

Ursula, Elsa, and Anna walked the halls of the royal castle. Elsa was leading them deep into the castle basement. It was here that her old wardrobe had been kept in storage. Elsa believed that the White Witch had enchanted it when she was last in Arendelle to be a portal to another world. Ursula needed help from the White Witch in order to fight the god Apollo, who was trying to bring her to Olympus to face trial for the murder of her father Poseidon. The three of them walked through the dark, dimly lit hallways of the basement and found an entire room filled with old furniture and other objects from when Elsa and Anna were little.

"Why do you think the portal to Narnia is in here?" Ursula asked.

"It's that wardrobe in the corner." Elsa said. "I'm sure of it."

The sea goddess and the two princesses then walked through the room and opened the wardrobe. All that was inside was a blank wall.

"Are you sure?" Anna asked. "It doesn't look like another world to me."

Ursula then put her hand on the back wall of the wardrobe.

"What are you doing?" Elsa asked.

"Magic." Ursula replied.

After a few seconds, the back wall of the wardrobe disappeared. In its place it seemed that there was a whole other world trapped inside this little wardrobe. They saw snow falling over a forest comprised of tall trees.

"Wow." Anna said. "It's beautiful."

"Thank you ladies." Ursula said before jumping through the wardrobe and falling into Narnia.

"I have to go with her." Elsa said. "I have to find this White Witch. She taught Ingrid how to control her ice powers. Perhaps there's something I can learn from her too."

Anna gave Elsa a big hug.

"I'll make sure the kingdom doesn't fall apart while you're gone." Anna said with a smile. "Go."

Elsa then jumped through the wardrobe right behind Ursula. Anna shut the wardrobe. She did not know that the god Apollo had just broken into the castle and was on his way to the basement as part of his hunt for the sea goddess.


	14. The Battle of Storybrooke part 3

Chapter 14: The Battle of Storybrooke part 3

Storybrooke

As the battle between undead armies raged on Main Street and Cyrus and Iago battled their cousins Athena and Ares in the air, Regina, Mary Margaret, and Alice descended into Regina's vault. Sophia and Maleficent guarded the entrance above. They had just fended off Cora, who attempted to gain access to the vault while her army brawled in the town. Cora escaped, but stole Alice's heart in the process. Cora was now standing in the darkness of the forest using Alice's heart to control her. Alice was Cora's secret agent and was on a mission to steal something special from Regina's vault that would allow Cora to win this battle. Regina, Alice, and Mary Margaret wanted to check on the children of Storybrooke, who were being kept safe in Regina's special white room. Regina and Mary Margaret entered the room, unaware that Alice had quietly snuck off. The children were happy to see Regina and Mary Margaret. They thought the fighting was over. Unfortunately, they were mistaken. Henry was holding his infant uncle Neal and walked over to his mother and grandmother.

"Is it over?" Henry asked.

"Unfortunately not." Regina said. "We just wanted to check on you."

"How is everyone?" Mary Margaret asked.

"Scared." Henry said. "No one really understands what's happening."

"Just hang in there." Regina said.

"Have you heard anything from grandpa and the others?" Henry asked.

"No." Mary Margaret said. "As far as we know, they still haven't found Emma."

"So she's still being controlled by Zelena." Henry said.

"The second we get my mother and her army out of Storybrooke, we'll join them and make sure Zelena pays." Regina said.

"Where's Alice?" Mary Margaret asked.

"What?" Regina asked as she looked around. "She was just here."

"We should go find her." Mary Margaret said. "Stay here Henry. Thank you for looking after everybody."

Regina and Mary Margaret then left and locked the door behind them to keep the kids safe inside. They then turned and saw Alice standing on the other side of the hallway holding a small glass bottle with glowing purple liquid inside.

"Alice." Regina said. "What are you doing?"

"What needs to be done." Alice said.

"Regina. What is that?" Mary Margaret said.

"It's the Dark Curse." Regina said. "I still keep it locked up down here. Alice what are you planning on doing?"

"Finally getting my happy ending." Alice said.

"What are you talking about?" Mary Margaret said.

Suddenly, Alice was consumed by a cloud of purple smoke and disappeared.

"That wasn't Alice." Regina said.

"Cora has her heart." Mary Margaret said. "I can't believe we fell for that."

"Mother." Regina said in a menacing tone.

* * *

Alice reappeared in the forest in front of Cora, who was holding Alice's heart in one hand.

"Excellent." Cora said to Alice. "Give it to me."

Alice handed the small glass to Cora. The Queen of Hearts could feel the power within the Dark Curse. Now it belonged to her. Cora now had no need for Alice anymore. She began clenching her fingers into Alice's heart. Before she could crush it and kill her, a cloud of magic smoke appeared next to them, revealing Regina and Mary Margaret. The former Evil Queen thrusted her arms forward, magically sending Cora flying sideways and hitting the ground. She dropped Alice's heart by Alice's feet as she flew, but made sure to hold on tightly to the curse. Regina walked over to Alice, picked up the heart and out it back inside Alice's chest. Cora then got to her feet and looked at her daughter across the forest.

"It's over mother." Regina said.

"It's only just beginning." Cora said. "You think an alliance with the gods and an army of the undead are the worst I can throw at you? You're mistaken. Now that I have this, the whole world is mine."

Cora then disappeared in a cloud of magic smoke.

"I'm so sorry." Alice said. "She was controlling me."

"It's ok." Mary Margaret said. "There's no way to fight that kind of magic."

"It's not ok." Regina said. "Cora has the Dark Curse."


	15. Fallen Kingdom

Chapter 15: Fallen Kingdom

Arendelle

Princess Anna shut the wardrobe in the basement of the royal castle. She had just witnessed her sister Elsa and Ursula jump through it into the land of Narnia. Urusla went to escape her cousin Apollo. Elsa went to find the White Witch, the woman who trained the Snow Queen and could potentially help Elsa with her own powers as well. When Anna turned around, she saw a man standing in the doorway. He was practically glowing with his brown hair and bright, small, white toga. Anna was in the presence of the god Apollo.

"Where is she?" Apollo asked.

"Where is who?" Anna asked in response. She was a horrible liar and didn't think she could truly deceive this man.

"Ursula." Apollo said. "The traitorous sea witch."

"Haven't seen her." Anna said with uncertainty in her voice.

Apollo noticed how Anna was standing in front of the wardrobe. He figured the aquatic villain must be hiding in there. So Apollo waved his arm, making Anna disappear and reappear behind him. Then he walked over to the wardrobe and opened the doors. What he saw surprised him. It was a snowy world hidden behind the walls of the wardrobe.

"She escaped through here didn't she?" Apollo asked.

"Yes." Anna said. She was never a good liar. Since Apollo had already discovered the truth, she figured it was pointless to lie any further.

"I will leave you in peace." Apollo said. "But never lie to a god again."

Apollo then jumped through the wardrobe and landed in the snowy world of Narnia. He would now continue his hunt for Ursual and Queen Elsa.

* * *

Camelot

A large magic cloud of smoke appeared next to the round table in King Arthur's castle. It revealed Merlin, Artemis, Will Scarlet, Anastasia, Glinda, Mr. Gold, David, Taj, Rafi, and Hook. Merlin had transported them in here from outside.

"I've heard of Excalibur before." David said. "How will it help us stop Zelena?"

"The Dark One's Dagger was once part of the sword." Merlin said. He then opened his palm. Soon, the sword Excalibur magically appeared in his hand. However, it was missing the top piece. "If we reunite the dagger with the sword, we will have the power to take the darkness out of Emma and destroy the Dark One cycle once and for all."

"We still don't know where they went." Will said. "How can we find them?"

"I can help with that." Artemis said.

Artemis then closed her eyes and focused. Suddenly, the world around them started to become fuzzy. Her magic was strong enough to break a spell no one else knew even existed. The image of the castle they were inside became less and less clear until they were no longer standing in the castle at all. They were standing in the middle of the forest. The various guests at the party were shocked to suddenly find themselves outdoors in the dark surrounded by trees and the moonlight.

"What just happened?" Anastasia asked.

"Where is the castle? Glinda asked.

"It was never here." Artemis said. "It was an illusion created so Arthur could be King."

It was now that Arthur and his soldiers awoke from their slumber and saw what had happened. Arthur was furious to see that his secret had been revealed. Disgusted by his lies, all his party guests walked away, ashamed to ever have pledged loyalty to such a man. Arthur's knights all deserted him and he was left alone, angered by his fate. Even his wife was not loyal to him. Guinevere also abandoned him, for she had never truly loved him anyway. Her heart always belonged to Lancelot. Her affection for him was also fabricated by magic.

"Now that the illusion is gone, we should be able to find the Wicket Witch, the Dark One, and Jafar." Merlin said. "They couldn't have gotten very far."

Everyone looked around the forest and saw nothing. There was no sign of any of these evil witches and wizard.

"If they were still in Camelot, then shouldn't we be seeing them?" Taj asked.

"Unless Zelena took them away from Camelot." Mr. Gold said.

"Then where are they?" Rafi asked.

* * *

Narnia

A cloud of green smoke appeared in the snowy forest of Narnia revealing Zelena, Emma, and Jafar.

"Where are we?" Emma asked.

"Narnia." Zelena replied.

"Where is that?" Jafar asked.

"Somewhere even Artemis will have a hard time locating." Zelena said. "We're here because I have a favor to cash in from an old friend. She's going to help us deal with all this."

"What friend?" Emma asked.

"The White Witch." Zelena replied with a villainous grin.


	16. The Battle Ends

Chapter 16: The Battle Ends

Narnia

Ursula and Elsa walked through the snowy white forest of Narnia. Both of them were trying to find the White Witch, but neither of them knew where to go. Fortunately for them, they were not far off. Eventually they came to the top of a hill in the forest. Once atop the hill, they could see the castle in the distance. The sky above her castle was not bright as it was over the rest of the land. It was darker, making the castle and all the land around it darker as well.

"That's her castle?" Elsa asked.

"Yes." Ursula said.

"Is her magic…dark?" Elsa asked.

"Well yes." Ursula said. "Why do you think the gods were so threatened by her."

"She trained my aunt Ingrid." Elsa said.

"And the Snow Queen tried to kill an entire town." Ursula said. "You're already here so you might as well meet the woman."

The sea goddess and the Ice Queen then continued walking towards the castle.

* * *

Inside the dark castle in Narnia, a woman sat on her throne. The entirety of the inside of the castle was made of ice. On the ice throne sat a tall woman with light skin and gold blonde hair. She wore a white dress and a spiked white crown. She wore white gloves and in her right hand, she held a magic staff with a large snowflake at the top. Her name was Jadis, the White Witch. Suddenly, a large cloud of green smoke appeared in the throne room, revealing Zelena, Emma Swan, and Jafar. Upon recognizing her old friend, the White Witch stood up to address her.

"Well this certainly is a surprise Zelena." The Witch said. "Why have you come to me?"

"Because you owe me." Zelena said. "And I need your help."

* * *

Storybrooke

The Battle of Storybrooke was long and tiresome for all involved. While Regina, Maleficent, Snow, Alice, and Sophia were dealing with Cora by the magic vault, Cyrus and Iago were fighting Athena and Ares over Main Street while magic undead warriors in gold and black armor clashed below. Cyrus and Iago had the power of the gods. However, their power was limited. Their father was a full-fledged god. However, their mothers were humans. Meaning they were not as strong as Athena and Ares, who were both full-fledged warrior gods. They all fought valiantly, sending blasts of magical energy at each other as they flew across the sky. Ares sent a magical ball of fire that hit his cousin Cyrus directly and sent him hurtling towards the ground. Ares flew faster and caught Cyrus in the air. The former genie was still alive, but now unconscious. Having finally caught Cyrus, one of Hades' murderers, Ares had fulfilled his task to Zeus and disappeared in a bright light, taking Cyrus with him. Athena saw that her brother had retreated from battle with Cyrus back to Olympus. She was about to attack Iago and attempt to capture him as well, but soon a dragon flew into the sky and knocked Athena far away with its tail. Iago saw that this dragon was none other than Lily, Maleficent's daughter. He was happy to have the assist. Athena soon returned to the sky.

"We have gotten what we came for." Athena said. "Cyrus has been captured. You and your brothers, Iago, will not be able to evade us forever. This battle is over."

Athena was then consumed by a bright light and disappeared. As she did, all the golden skeleton warriors on the ground also disappeared. With the army from Olympus gone, the battle was over. Iago sent his black skeleton warriors back to the Underworld. The streets of Storybrooke were now clear again. All the human soldiers that Cora brought with her from England were no match for an army from the Underworld. They had all died. The only person left on the street was Victoria, Alice's evil twin sister. She was brought here by Cora, but now had no purpose. Soon, the residents of Storybrooke emerged from their hiding places and rejoiced that the battle was over.

Iago flew down to the ground. As he did, a magic cloud of smoke appeared, revealing Regina, Alice, Snow, Maleficent, and Sophia. Lily turned back into a human from her dragon form and joined her mother with the others. She gave Snow White a particularly disdainful look. Alice walked over to her sister. Alice had not seen Victoria since she defeated her in battle in Wonderland.

"Victoria?" Alice asked. "Are you alright? How did you get here?"

"After I left Wonderland, I went to Cora." Victoria said. "I came here with her, but Zelena almost killed me. Then Cora abandoned me."

"How could you have trusted her?" Alice asked. "You spent most of your life as a prisoner of the Queen of Hearts. You know how vile she is."

"As if I don't feel bad enough." Victoria said.

"You're right." Alice said. "I'm sorry."

"I should be the one apologizing to you." Victoria said. "I kidnapped our father and sister. I tried to force you all into being prisoners in Wonderland. I was so filled with hate."

"It's alright." Alice said. "All that matters is that you're here. Our family is back together.

Alice's attention was then drawn by the words of her brother in law, the god of the Underworld.

"They took Cyrus." Iago said.

"What?" Alice shouted.

"He's been brought to Olympus to stand trial for the murder of our father Hades." Iago said.

"With all due respect that is not our top concern right now." Regina said.

"What could possibly be more important?" Iago asked.

"Cora." Snow said. "She has the Dark Curse."


	17. Scar

Chapter 17: Scar

(*FLASHBACK TO CAMELOT*)

* * *

King Arthur had been awakened from his sleep by a royal guard. The King looked angrily at the guard from his bed.

"This better be important." Arthur said.

"It is sir." The Knight replied. "There's a matter that requires your immediate attention."

Arthur quickly dressed himself and then followed the knight through the castle until they appeared at the castle doors.

"What is it?" Arthur asked. "Is there an enemy behind the doors? Do we need to rally the knights?"

"Not exactly my Lord." The Knight said.

The doors to the castle then opened. What sat beyond the doors was not an army. It was not an evil wizard. It was not a monster. Instead, it was an infant baby. The baby was very newly born and had a scar running across its left eye.

"You idiots left this child in the cold?!" Arthur shouted.

"That's the thing my king." The Knight said. "We've been guarding this door all night. No one came by and dropped the child off."

"So where did it come from?" Arthur asked.

"Magic." The Knight said. "It just appeared out of nowhere."

Arthur walked outside, bent down, and picked up the baby boy in his arms.

"How did you get that scar?" Arthur asked the child. "It must be a birth mark. I shall keep him as my own and raise him as my son."

"What shall we call him sir?" The Knight asked.

"For now," Arthur began, "I will call him Scar."

* * *

(*PRESENT DAY IN CAMELOT*)

* * *

Merlin, Artemis, Will Scarlet, Anastasia, Glinda, Mr. Gold, David, Taj, Rafi, and Hook stood in the forest in what was once the royal castle of Camelot. Zelena was controlling the Dark One (Emma Swan) with the dagger and Jafar with his heart. She had disappeared and they did not know how to find her.

"She could be anywhere." Hook said.

"It's unlikely she went too far." Gold said.

"I can track her." Artemis said. "I'm the best huntress that ever lived. She can't escape me. Just give me a minute."

Artemis then sat down and closed her eyes. She began enacting her tracking spell on the Wicked Witch. As Artemis sat in silence concentrating, the rest of the group heard a shuffling in the bushes. Everyone was then put on high alert, just in case it was Zelena. Merlin extended his arms, preparing to fire a powerful blast of magic energy. Will Scarlet held the Red Dragon Sword, ready to fight. David held the Yellow Dragon Sword, also ready to fight. Anastasia, Glinda, Taj, and Rafi all extended their arms, preparing to attack with magic. Suddenly, a man in a black robe appeared from the bushes. It was not Zelena, Emma, or Jafar. He was tall, with black hair and a scar running across his left eye.

"Please." The man said. "I have not come to hurt you."

"Who are you?" Merlin asked.

"My name is Scar." He said. "King Arthur imprisoned me in the dungeons for so many years and that's the man who helped him do it."

Everyone then saw that Scar was pointing directly at Mr. Gold.

"I remember you now." Gold said. "From back when I was the Dark One."

"Someone needs to explain what's going on." Anastasia said.

"King Arthur found me as a child and raised me." Scar said. "He didn't know I had magic. Once he figured out he couldn't control me because of my powers, he had that dark wizard lock me up in a magic prison. I was suddenly released a few moments ago."

"When Artemis broke Arthur's spell, it undid everything that was once in Camelot. Including your prison." Merlin said.

"I never did anything wrong." Scar said. "Arthur was simply afraid of me."

"He's telling the truth." Glinda said. "I can see it in his eyes."

"I've been alone my whole life." Scar said. "I don't know who my real parents are but I want to find them. When I saw the great wizard Merlin here. I had to come and ask if you'll help me."

"I can save you some trouble." Gold said. "I know who your mother is."

"What?" Scar said. "How long have you known?!"

"I knew it the day I trapped you." Gold said. "You carry within you a specific kind of dark magic. The dark power of the dragon."

"Wait." David said, as he started to realize who Scar's mother is. "She only had one egg."

"One egg with two children in it." Gold said.

"Who are you talking about?" Will asked.

"Maleficent." Gold said. "Your mother is the Dragon Queen Maleficent."

David suddenly felt a surge of guilt rush over him. He and Snow White sent Maleficent's egg to another world when they attempted to save Emma from being born with darkness.

"Why did she abandon me?" Scar asked.

"She didn't." David said. "Before you were born, my wife was pregnant with our daughter and she was destined to be born with evil. So, we had Merlin's apprentice channel that dark magic into your egg. Then he sent the egg away as the dark power within it was too great. We didn't know he would send the egg away. We tried to stop it, but it was too late."

"The egg hatched in the portal." Gold said. "You were sent here to Camelot and your sister was sent to a Land Without Magic. That's where Maleficent is now."

"We're going back there eventually." David said. "Please come with us so you can be reunited with your mother."

"How could I trust anything you say." Scar said as he conjured a ball of magic fire on his hands. "It's because of you that I never knew my mother and spent much of my life in a prison."

"I know." David said. "You have every right to hate me. I am so sorry. Let me try to start making things right. We could use your help to rescue my daughter from the Wicked Witch."

"I hate you." Scar said. "Allow me to make that abundantly clear. You take me back to my mother and sister and perhaps I won't kill you."

"Fair enough." David said.

Suddenly, Artemis opened her eyes. She had finished her spell.

"I know where Zelena is." Artemis said.

"Where is she?" Taj asked.

"Narnia." Artemis said.

"Where's that?" Rafi asked.

"It's another land very very far to the north." Artemis said. "The White Witch lives there. She's been an enemy of my family for many years."

"The next Dragon Sword is in Narnia as well." Merlin said. "We'll need to get it to defeat the coming evil."

"You never did say what that coming evil was." Will stated.

"I do not know exactly what form this evil will take." Merlin said. "I can feel the darkness coming and only the power of all six swords will be enough to stop it."

"One problem at a time." David said. "How soon can we get to Narnia?"

"I will take us there right now." Artemis said.

Artemis then waved her hand, consuming the entire group in magic smoke and transporting them all away from what used to be Camelot.


	18. The White Witch

Chapter 18: The White Witch

(*FLASHBACK TO OZ*)

* * *

Zelena stood on her balcony, overlooking the Emerald City. She had conquered this place and would rule as a tyrant, until one day she would go to the Enchanted Forest and seek revenge on her younger sister Regina. When Zelena turned around to go inside, she noticed there was a tall, blonde woman in a long white dress and a spiked white crown standing in her bedroom. She wore white gloves and carried a staff with a large glowing snowflake at its top. Zelena walked in and conjured a fireball on her hand to threaten the intruder.

"Who do you think you are sneaking into my chambers?" Zelena shouted.

"A goddess." The woman said.

Zelena then threw the fireball at the woman. The fireball hit the intruder directly, but it had no effect.

"What?" Zelena said in confusion.

"Like I said," the woman repeated, "I am a goddess. I'm more powerful than you. Nothing you do can harm me. My name is Jadis. I once sat on Mount Olympus as the goddess of Ice and Snow before being banished by Zeus. I have found a new land to call my home, but there is an obstacle preventing me from staying there and I need your help to overcome it."

"Me?" Zelena asked. "You're a goddess. What can I do to help you?"

"You are one of the most powerful mortals I have ever seen." Jadis said. "I need you on my side to defeat another god."

"What?" Zelena asked.

"The land I have chosen to live in is Narnia." The White Witch said. "It has plenty of snow and ice to satisfy me. However, Narnia is already ruled by the god Aslan. I have tried to fight him before, but we are both evenly matched. I need a powerful witch by my side to tip the odds in my favor. With you and I working together Zelena, we will conquer Narnia."

"I'm flattered." Zelena said. "What do I get out of it?"

"Well I'll kill you if you don't." The Witch said. "And I'll owe you a favor."

"A favor from a goddess?" Zelena said to herself. "Well I'd be a fool to pass that up."

"So we have a deal?" Jadis asked.

"Oh yes." Zelena said. "Let's go take down a god."

* * *

(*PRESENT DAY IN NARNIA*)

* * *

The White Witch was sitting in her throne room when Zelena appeared in a cloud of magic smoke, accompanied by the Dark One Emma Swan and the evil sorcerer Jafar. It had been years since they last saw each other when Zelena helped Jadis defeat the god Aslan and conquer Narnia.

"Well this certainly is a surprise Zelena." The Witch said. "Why have you come to me?"

"Because you owe me." Zelena said. "And I need your help?"

"Would it kill you to be polite?" The White Witch asked. "We are friends after all."

"I'm a little bit stressed." Zelena said.

"You are incredibly powerful. You're controlling the Dark One and this powerful wizard. What could you need from me?" The White Witch asked.

"The gods are after me." Zelena said. "Jafar here assisted in the murder of Poseidon and I've angered Artemis by not handing him over."

"Sounds like all you have to do is hand him over." The White Witch said.

"It's not that simple." Zelena said. "The Dark One's family has turned Merlin and Artemis against me. She's hunting me too just as much as she's hunting Jafar."

"So you need my help to defeat her." The White Witch said.

"Exactly." Zelena said. "I'm cashing in that favor you owe me."

"Why of course." Jadis said. "I hate those self-righteous gods like you would not believe for how they treated me. I have the perfect weapon that we can use."

Before the White Witch could continue, the door to the throne room suddenly opened. Through the doors walked the sea witch Ursula and the Ice Queen Elsa. Both of them were surprised by the scene in front of them. They expected to find the White Witch. They did not expect to find the Wicked Witch, Jafar, and Emma Swan as well.

"What's going on here?" Ursula asked.

"Ursula!" The White Witch said. "My old friend. What are you doing here?"

"The god Apollo is hunting me for killing my father Poseidon." Ursula said.

"Well well well." Jadis said. "I have two god killers in my castle now. I suppose you too would like my help Ursula."

"Yes." Ursula said.

"Well you're all lucky I'm in such a giving mood. I will help you all." The White Witch said.

"Emma are you ok?" Elsa asked. However, Emma did not answer.

"She won't respond." Zelena said. "Not while I control her. She's the Dark One now, and I have the dagger."

"And who are you dear?" The White Witch asked Elsa.

"I am Elsa." She replied. "Queen of Arendelle."

"Arendelle?" Jadis asked.

"Yes." Elsa replied. "You helped my aunt Ingrid to control her powers many years ago. I was hoping you could help me as well."

"Interesting." The White Witch said. "I could use another apprentice. I have so much I could teach you."

"Can this wait until after we defeat Apollo and Artemis?" Zelena sarcastically yelled.

"You will remember that you are in the presence of a goddess." The White Witch said. "I will help you because it is what I choose to do. I am not obligated to. Do not make me change my mind."

* * *

Merlin, Artemis, Will Scarlet, Anastasia, Glinda, Mr. Gold, David, Taj, Rafi, Hook, and Scar appeared in a cloud of smoke in the snowy forest of Narnia. They could see the White Witch's castle in the distance.

"Where is Zelena?" Will asked.

"She'll be in the White Witch's castle over there." Artemis replied.

"So that's where we need to be." David said.

"Why does your family hate the White Witch so much?" Anastasia asked.

"She once sat on Olympus with the rest of us." Artemis explained. "She wanted to use her power for senseless evil. If she didn't feel that mortals prayed to her enough, she would bury their villages in a blizzard and kill them all. My father Zeus had enough of it and banished her. He attempted to kill her, but she escaped and came here to Narnia. My family has been leaving her alone as long as she promised not to interfere in the affairs of mortals ever again."

"Now that Zelena has come to her, that deal is broken." Merlin said.

Suddenly, they heard a noise coming from the trees. All turned to it, once again ready to attack in case the White Witch or Zelena had come. However, it was not a witch. It was a man. Despite the cold, he wore a small white toga. He appeared to be a young man with brown hair. He bore a resemblance to the goddess Artemis. This man was her brother, the god Apollo.

"Sister." Apollo said. "What are you doing here? What are Taj and Rafi doing here? They murdered Hades. Zeus demands they be brought to Olympus."

"They are assisting me in tracking down Jafar." Artemis said. "In return, I have promised that I will not bring them to Zeus."

"I can make no such promise." Apollo said as he prepared to fight his cousins, the sons of Hades.

"Wait brother." Artemis said. "Where is Ursula?"

"I have tracked her here to this land." Apollo said.

"Jafar is being controlled by the Wicked Witch of the West and we believe she has sought asylum with the White Witch." Artemis said. "Ursula and Poseidon were always friends of Jadis. Perhaps Ursula has also sought safety. In that case, we should work together to apprehend them both."

"What of our cousins?" Apollo asked, referring to Taj and Rafi

"They are also part of the plan." Artemis said in a way that indicated to Apollo that Artemis had her own plan underway for capturing Taj and Rafi.

"Alright sister." Apollo said. "Let us go kill the White Witch."

* * *

Storybrooke

Cora stood over a well in the woods. The Battle of Storybrooke was over. Cyrus had been taken by Athena and Ares. The skeleton armies had gone. However, Cora's plans were only just beginning. She held a vile in her hand containing the dark curse. The Queen of Hearts will add something special to this curse to make it truly terrifying for all her victims. She held a crystal ball in her hands. She looked into it and knew that it was almost time. Her hour of victory was close by. She just needed one more ingredient: the thing she loves most.


	19. The Blue Sword

Chapter 19: The Blue Sword

(*FLASHBACK TO CAMELOT*)

* * *

Sixteen years had gone by since Arthur found the baby boy Scar at his castle doors. He tried to raise him as a prince to one day rule Camelot as king. However, as Scar grew up, Arthur realized something about Scar. The young prince had magic. Not only that, but his power was of dark magic. Arthur did not like that his adopted son had magic because it meant that Arthur no longer had the power. He did not like the idea that Scar was more powerful than him and could overthrow him at any time. Scar was only sixteen and had no intention of doing this, but Arthur didn't know how long this would last. Arthur's vanity and ignorance caused him to grow detached from Scar so he could preserve his own power. Arthur knew there was only one person he could ask to help him deal with the new problem that Scar presented. Arthur sat alone on his throne waiting for his guest to arrive. Suddenly, a cloud of magic smoke appeared in the room, revealing Rumplestiltskin, the Dark One.

"King Arthur." Rumple said.

"You came." Arthur said as he stood up and walked towards the Dark One.

"Well it just so happens that I know why you've asked me here and you have something I want." Rumple said.

"You know why I've asked you here?" Arthur asked.

"The child." Rumple said. "You fear his power."

"I still care for the boy." Arthur said. "I don't want you to kill him."

"I can render him powerless." Rumple said.

"That would be perfect." Arthur said.

"But," Rumple began, "there's the little matter of me getting what I want."

"What do you desire?" Arthur said.

"I know you happen to have some special sand that can make what is broken appear whole." Rumple said. "That's powerful stuff."

"It's yours." Arthur said. "Just take Scar's magic."

At that moment, Scar walked into the throne room.

"Hello my king." Scar said. "Who is this?"

"Never mind who I am dearie." Rumple said.

Rumplestiltskin then raised his hand. At the same time, Scar became surrounded in a purple magic aura.

"What's going on?" Scar asked, starting to panic. "My king, make him stop."

"This is for your own good." Arthur said.

Suddenly, Scar disappeared completely.

"All done." Rumple said.

"Where is he?" Arthur asked.

"He's in the dungeons." Rumple said. "As long as he's surrounded by the magic aura, he will be frozen. Trapped. Unable to move. Unable to use his powers. He will still be conscious and he will still age, but we will pose no more threat to you."

"That wasn't the deal!" Arthur said.

"The deal was I would render him powerless and I have." Rumple said, as the magic sand appeared in a vile in his hands. "All magic comes with a price. Pleasure doing business with you."

Rumplestiltskin then disappeared in a cloud of magic smoke, leaving Arthur alone in his throne room to ponder what he had done.

* * *

(*PRESENT DAY IN NARNIA*)

* * *

Inside the White Witch's throne room stood the White Witch herself, along with Zelena, Emma, Jafar, Ursula, and Elsa.

"So what is this weapon you're going to use against the gods?" Zelena asked.

The White Witch then extended her arm. Then, a small cloud of white smoke appeared on her hand. When the smoke cleared, the witch was holding a sword in her hand, with a blue handle.

"That's it?" Ursula asked. "A sword?"

"This is the Blue Dragon Sword, one of the six legendary dragon swords." The White Witch said. "It's power rivals that of the gods themselves. With any one of these swords, you can kill a god."

Ursula and the White Witch suddenly felt a powerful presence.

"They're here." Ursula said.

"Everyone get behind me." The White Witch said. "We'll be waiting for them."

Everyone then gathered behind the White Witch, who stood far away from the doors. Suddenly, just as Ursula had predicted, the doors to the room were blasted open by magic. Then, what seemed like a small hoard of gods, demi-gods, wizards, witches, and warriors entered the room. This hoard included Artemis, Apollo, Scar, Merlin, Glinda, Hook, Mr. Gold, David, Taj, Rafi, Will Scarlet, and Anastasia. Will was holding the red dragon sword and David was holding the yellow dragon sword. Once they saw Emma and Zelena hiding behind the White Witch and her blue dragon sword, they were determined to battle. However, they were confused by the sight of Elsa standing with the White Witch.

"Jadis." Artemis said. "Ursula and Jafar have committed acts against the gods. Hand them over now and we will leave and forget that you sheltered them."

"Hand over the Wicked Witch as well." Apollo said. "She defied my sister and the will of the Gods."

"This is my home and they are my guests." The White Witch said. "You however, are not welcome."

"Elsa." David called to her. "What are you doing?"

"The White Witch can help me discover more about my powers." Elsa said.

"Can't you see what she is?" Anastasia called. "She's evil. She will only use you and your powers for darkness."

"You will not speak to my new apprentice." The White Witch said. "You powerless mortals have no place here."

"We wield two dragon swords." Will said. "We aren't as powerless as we look. You only wield one."

"We have gods, demi-gods, dragon swords, and powerful wizards." Merlin said. "You cannot beat us."

"They're right." Elsa said as she stepped in front of the White Witch.

"Where do you think you're going?" The White Witch asked.

"Your power is great, but it's also dark." Elsa said. "I need to use my magic for good. Emma, we will save you."

"You will regret this." The White Witch said as Elsa walked across the room and joined the heroes by the door.

"They are right." Jafar said to the White Witch. "There's more of them and they have more combined power than we do."

"Silence." Zelena said as she put Jafar's heart back in his chest.

"You put my heart back?" Jafar asked.

"Well of course." Zelena said. "They won't take you if I still have it."

Zelena then waved her arm, causing a cloud of smoke to consume Jafar. The wizard then disappeared and reappeared in front of Artemis.

"I hate you Zelena." Jafar said.

"I have surrendered the god killer to you." Zelena said. "Now leave me alone."

Artemis, quickly put magic, golden handcuffs around Jafar's wrists, quicker than he could do anything to stop her. Jafar attempted to use magic, but the handcuffs rendered him powerless.

"You will be brought to Olympus to stand trial." Artemis said to the dark wizard.

"Why did you just give him up?" The White Witch asked Zelena.

"Can't you see they have more power than us?" Zelena asked. "As much as I hate to admit it."

"You're right." Jadis said.

The White Witch then also raised her arm, consuming Ursula in a cloud of smoke and transporting her in front of the god Apollo, who then put magic handcuffs on her.

"You traitor." Ursula yelled back to the Witch.

"Now give us Emma!" Hook shouted.

"Absolutely not." Zelena said.

"The gods have got what they came for." The White Witch said. "Your business here is concluded. Now be gone."

"We must bring them to Olympus." Artemis said to the group. "Perhaps we will meet again."

Artemis, Apollo, Ursula, and Jafar were then consumed by a bright magic light and disappeared. They were going to Olympus to stand trial for the murder of Poseidon. Taj and Rafi were surprised that Artemis kept her word about not bringing them to Olympus.

"They can't just leave!" Anastasia said. "We still need to get Emma."

"My point is still true." Merlin said. "Even without the gods, we still have more power than you."

"For now." The White Witch said. "I suggest you leave now before I go get an even more powerful weapon."

"Not without Emma." Taj said.

"When next we meet, the playing field will be more even." The White Witch said.

Just then, the White Witch, Zelena, and the Dark One were consumed by a cloud of white smoke and disappeared.

"No!" David shouted. "We were so close."

"They haven't gone far." Glinda said.

"I can sense them." Merlin said. "They are still in Narnia."

"What did she mean by a more powerful weapon?" Scar asked.

"I have a theory." Merlin said. "If I'm right, then we will need to fight harder to get Emma and the Blue Dragon Sword."

* * *

The White Witch, Zelena, and Emma appeared on a wide open and snowy field. They could see the castle in the distance.

"What are we doing out here?" Emma asked.

"We need to unleash a great power." The White Witch said. "One that Zelena and I trapped many years ago."

The White Witch then revealed a small white box on her hand about the size of a bowling ball.

"How is that going to help?" Zelena asked. "He hates us."

"Not once I use the blue dragon sword to reach into his mind and make him my slave." The White Witch said.

"Make who your slave?" Emma asked.

"The god who ruled Narnia before I transformed it into my frozen home." The White Witch said.

The White Witch then put the white box on the snow. Then, she waved her hand. As she did, the top of the box opened and a cloud of white smoke erupted out. Then, the smoke landed on the ground away from them and took the shape of a man. Soon, the smoke cleared, revealing a tall, strong man in golden armor. He looked to be about fifty years old with a long orange beard and orange hair. He wore a golden crown as well and he looked angry. This was the previous ruler of Narnia, the god Aslan.


	20. Cora's Curse

Chapter 20: Cora's Curse

Storybrooke

Regina, Belle, Alice, Snow, Maleficent, Lily, Victoria, Iago, and Sophia stood on Main Street on this dark, yet starry night. The great battle of Storybrooke was over. The skeleton armies of Olympus and the Underworld had gone. Athena and Ares returned to Olympus as well, with Cyrus as their prisoner. However, the most pressing concern was Cora. The Queen of Hearts had stolen the dark curse from Regina's vault. The heroes had to find and her and stop her before she casted it.

"Who else knows that Cora has the curse?" Alice asked.

"No one." Regina said.

"Let's keep it that way." Alice said. "If we tell the whole town it will only incite more chaos. Now I want to save Cyrus more than anyone, but we have to make sure Cora doesn't cast that curse."

"No." Sophia said. "Respectfully mother, I disagree. My father has been taken by the gods. They will convict him for killing Hades and then they will kill him. I am part goddess. Cora can do nothing to me. I will go to Olympus myself if you all need to stay here."

"Sophia…" Alice began to say.

"No one can change my mind." Sophia said. "I'm going to rescue my father."

"Listen to me." Alice said. "You are strong and powerful and there is no way that you are going there by yourself. I am coming with you. He's your father and my husband. I'm going too."

"Alice." Victoria said. "I want to help."

"You've done enough damage." Regina said. "I'm sorry but we can't divide our forces anymore. We need as many of us as possible to stop Cora if we aren't going to alert the town."

"I will come to Olympus myself and help you once Cora is defeated." Iago said. "I want my brother safe too."

"We're going right now." Sophia said. "Good luck to you all. We'll come back and help once my dad is safe."

Then, Sophia waved her hand, consuming herself and her mother in a magic smoke and disappearing.

"So where is your mother Regina?" Maleficent asked. "If she casts that curse, I won't be able to travel to Camelot and find my son."

"I know where she'll be." Belle said. "When Pan cast his curse he did it from a magic well in the forest."

"That's the only place she can cast a curse so big." Regina said.

"Do you know where it is?" Lily asked.

"Oh yes." Regina said. "We're going right now. Get ready to fight."

Regina then used her magic to surround the entire group in magic smoke and transport them away. The group reappeared in the forest about four yards away from the magic well. Sure enough, Cora was standing there. There was smoke coming from the well. Cora had already begun casting the curse. However, she was not done yet. There was still time to stop it. They all noticed that Cora was holding a clear orb in her hand. They wondered why she had a crystal ball.

"I'm impressed by your tenacity." Cora said. "But even you can't stop this."

"Why do you even want to cast the curse?" Regina said.

"So I can finally get everything I want." Cora said. "This curse is special. I've added my own special touches to it. The magic in this curse will spread beyond Storybrooke. Once I get my last ingredient, my curse will spread across this entire world."

"That's not possible." Maleficent said. "There's no magic in this world."

"There used to be no magic in Storybrooke and then one day that changed." Cora said. "I have the ability to bring magic to this world."

"Dark magic." Snow said. "You can't do this."

"You just watch me." Cora said. "I've worked very hard to get here and you will not stop me now."

At this point, Regina, Maleficent, and Iago conjured magic fireballs on their hands.

"Last chance." Regina said.

Cora only stared at them. She had no intention of backing down. So, Regina, Maleficent, and Iago threw their fireballs at Cora. It was now that the Queen of Hearts held up her crystal ball. Magically, the three fireballs were drawn to the orb and were absorbed in it. Everyone was shocked to see Cora now holding a crystal ball filled with magic fire.

"How did you do that?" Iago asked.

"This orb is enchanted." Cora said. "I should say thank you, by filling my crystal ball with your powerful magic, you have given me my last ingredient: the thing I love most."

"And what's that?" Victoria asked.

"Power." Cora said.

Cora then dropped the orb of fire into the well.

"No!" Regina shouted.

Soon, magic purple smoke began to rise out of the well. Cora's plan had succeeded. Once the curse had been officially cast, there was no way to stop it. It was too late. Cora's dark curse had arrived.


	21. Aslan

Chapter 21: Aslan

(*FLACHBACK TO NARNIA*)

* * *

The White Witch and Zelena magically transported to Narnia from Oz and landed in a spacious green field. The land was beautiful with luscious green trees and fields, clear blue skies, and all sorts of magical creatures scurrying about.

"You want to live here?" Zelena asked.

"It has potential." The White Witch said. "Once Aslan is gone, I can bring some dark magic and snow to this charming little place."

"Where is this god?" Zelena asked.

"He's there." The White Witch said, as she pointed to a grand castle in the distance.

"Can you bring us right in there?" Zelena asked. "I'm not walking all that way."

"I can." The White Witch said. "But I brought us here to this field first so we could form a plan. Aslan will not be easy to take down, but we can do it together."

"What do I do?" Zelena asked.

"Aslan and I will engage in battle." The White Witch said. "We are evenly matched. I need you to sneak up on him and attack from behind. He can't defeat the both of us. Then I will imprison him in a powerful box that I stole from Olympus."

"Do you really think that will work?" Zelena asked.

"I do." The White Witch said. "Let's get moving. I have a world to conquer."

* * *

The god Aslan sat comfortably on his throne. He was a powerful being who had been ruling over Narnia for generations. He was a tall, strong man in golden armor. He looked to be about fifty years old with a long orange beard and orange hair. He wore a golden crown on his head. All over his castle were depictions of mighty lions, the official symbol of Aslan and peace throughout Narnia. There were several royal guards in the throne room, protecting their King. Suddenly, a cloud of magic white smoke appeared at the other side of the room, revealing the White Witch.

"Jadis!" Aslan said.

"Did you miss me?" The White Witch asked.

"When will you learn?" Aslan said. "You cannot defeat me."

"I figured I'd try one last time." The White Witch said. "If you're not up for another battle, you can leave and surrender Narnia to me."

"Never." Aslan said.

Aslan stood up. His royal guards began to charge at the White Witch with their swords and shields ready. As the ten men rushed towards her, the White Witch extended her arms, unleashing a powerful blast of ice magic. Once the blast hit the soldiers, it froze them instantly and caused ice, snow, and frost to form inside the throne room. The White Witch then walked through the now ice statues until she was now in the center of the room and Aslan watched from his throne.

"Scared yet?" The White Witch asked.

"You do not scare me." Aslan said.

Aslan then stepped down from his thrown so that he and Jadis were on the same level, with him at one end of the long room and her in the center. Aslan then thrusted his arms forward, unleashing a powerful blast of golden magical power at her. The White Witch then did the same, unleashing a blizzard of ice power at Aslan. The two magic blasts met in the center and the two became locked in battle. Neither of their magic blasts was more powerful than the other. From behind Aslan's throne, the Wicked Witch peeped her head. She had been standing there the whole time without Aslan knowing. She was impressed by the raw power she was seeing. However, she was not brought here to watch. She was brought here to fight.

Zelena conjured a magic green fireball on her hand and threw it at Aslan. The ball of fire hit Aslan directly in the back. As a god, Zelena's magic did not harm him, but it did distract him. Aslan was fazed for a moment and turned slightly to see who had attacked him. While he was momentarily distracted, the White Witch remained as focused as ever. She was able to gain the upper hand. Aslan's golden magic blast soon lost its power. Jadis' ice blast flew forward and hit Aslan directly, knocking him to the ground. Zelena had done her part perfectly.

Before Aslan could recover and stand back up to fight, the White Witch used her magic to summon a white box on her hand. It was about the size of a bowling ball. The box was from Olympus and was magically enchanted. It was similar to Pandora's Box, except it had the power to hold far more powerful creatures. The White Witch opened the box and placed it on the ground. She had enchanted it to capture Aslan at his weakest. Soon, Aslan became consumed by magic white smoke. The white smoke then flew up into the air and then flew directly inside the box, which seemed to be magically bigger on the inside. Then, the White Witch closed the box. She had done it. Aslan had been defeated.

"We did it." The White Witch said.

"You're welcome." Zelena said, sarcastically.

"You were excellent." The White Witch said. "If you ever need anything from me in the future, don't be afraid to ask."

"I certainly won't." Zelena said, as she was consumed by magic green smoke and transported back to Oz.

Now, the White Witch could begin working her magic and transforming the beautifully green land of Narnia into her cold, snowy empire.

* * *

(*PRESENT DAY IN NARNIA*)

* * *

In a snowy field in Narnia, the White Witch, Zelena, and the Dark One Emma Swan stood looking at an impressive sight. They had just released the god Aslan after he had been imprisoned in the magic white box for several years. They could tell that Aslan looked furious. He was ready to fight the White Witch and the Wicked Witch and take back Narnia.

"Not so fast." The White Witch said as she extended the Blue Dragon Sword.

"Where did you get that?" Aslan asked.

"I found it in your vault after I conquered Narnia." The White Witch said. "Now I wield its awesome power. I need your help to get rid of some enemies of ours."

"You are my greatest enemy." Aslan said.

"Of course you would never help us willingly." The White Witch said. "That's why I have this."

The White Witch then began casting a spell. As she did, the Blue Dragon Sword became surrounded by a magic blue aura. At the same time, Aslan became surrounded by the same blue aura.

"What are you doing to him?" Emma asked.

"Using the power of this sword to hypnotize him." The White Witch said.

Then, the blue aura disappeared. Aslan had been magically hypnotized.

"How can I serve you my master?" Aslan now asked.

"That's amazing." Zelena said. "Maybe now those Storybrooke idiots will leave us alone."

* * *

Back in the White Witch's castle, Scar, Merlin, Glinda, Hook, Mr. Gold, David, Taj, Rafi, Will Scarlet, and Anastasia stood in the throne room. The White Witch, Zelena, and Emma had just teleported away.

"No!" David shouted. "We were so close."

"They haven't gone far." Glinda said.

"I can sense them." Merlin said. "They are still in Narnia."

"What did she mean by a more powerful weapon?" Scar asked.

"I have a theory." Merlin said. "If I'm right, then we will need to fight harder to get Emma and the Blue Dragon Sword."

"What's your theory?" Hook asked.

"The White Witch will use the Blue Dragon Sword to hypnotize the god Aslan to fight for her against us." Merlin warned.

"Who's Aslan?" Will asked.

"The powerful god who ruled over Narnia before the White Witch conquered it." Merlin said.

"We still have two demi-gods and two Dragon Swords." Gold said, referring Taj, Rafi, the Red Dragon Sword held by Will Scarlet, and the Yellow Dragon Sword held by David.

Suddenly the red and yellow dragon swords started to glow.

"What's happening?" David asked.

"The swords are connecting to their brother the blue sword." Merlin said. "The White Witch wants us to find her."

"I hope you're all ready to fight." Gold said. "This is going to be quite the battle."


	22. The End of the World

Chapter 22: The End of the World

Olympus

Cyrus awoke very suddenly. That last thing he remembered was fighting his cousins Athena and Ares over the skies of Storybrooke with his brother Iago. Cyrus now found himself in a prison cell that was all white. Everything around him had a sort of ethereal glow. Outside the bars, he saw an all-white hallway. He knew now that he was in the realm of the Olympian gods. He was in a prison on Mount Olympus. Upon further inspection, Cyrus discovered that he was in a prison cell with two villains: Jafar and Ursula. The two of them had worked together to kill Poseidon. Cyrus and his three brothers worked together to kill Hades. Zeus was seeking to avenge the murders of his brothers. They have been brought here to stand trial.

"How did you two get here?" Cyrus asked.

"Zelena and the White Witch betrayed us to Artemis and Apollo." Ursula said.

"Zelena and who?" Cyrus asked.

"It doesn't matter now." Jafar said. "Whatever tension there is between us doesn't matter now either. We're all in the same boat. The gods are going to execute us."

"Maybe you're not as stupid as you look." The goddess Athena said as she appeared behind the bars, looking at her prisoners.

"How long do we have?" Ursula asked her cousin.

"Three of Hades' four killers are still at large." Athena said. "Once we apprehend Taj, Rafi, and Iago, the trial will begin."

"I doubt this will be a fair trial." Jafar remarked.

"Watch your tongue." Athena said. "The Olympian gods will be judging you."

"Please." Cyrus said. "My father Hades was evil. He was going to unleash an army of demons across many worlds. His demons attacked Wonderland. He took my daughter from me and turned her into a weapon. The only way to save the known realms was to kill him."

"Save it for my father." Athena said. "Ultimately, it will be Zeus who decides your fate. He may not be able to forgive the murder of his brothers."

* * *

Storybrooke

Regina, Belle, Snow, Maleficent, Lily, Victoria, and Iago used magic to get away from Cora and her curse in the forest and appear back on Main Street.

"Cora's curse is here and there's nothing we can do to stop it." Regina said.

"There has to be something." Snow said. "Maybe you could alter it the way you altered Pan's curse."

"I don't know what this curse is even going to do." Regina said. "Besides my mother certainly put safeguards into the spell that would make it impossible to change it."

"Her curse is going to cover the entire world." Belle said. "Not just Storybrooke."

They could see the purple magic clouds looming over the forest, about to enter the town itself. As the people of Storybrooke saw the cloud, they began to panic and started running around the town screaming.

"We have to leave." Maleficent said. "I just got my daughter back. I will not lose her again, especially not before I find my son."

"We don't have any magic beans or anything." Regina said. "We're trapped."

"No." Iago said. "My father was Hades. I have the power of the gods in me. I can travel across worlds with my own power alone. I can take us all to the Underworld. There we can escape Cora's curse."

"You can't stop the curse?" Victoria asked. "Even with the power of the gods."

"There are some things that even gods cannot do." Iago said.

"Just get us out of here." Lily said.

"We need a way to stop my mother and this curse." Regina said.

"We can't do that if we're trapped in it." Iago said. "We have to go. Now."

The magic curse cloud had now reached Main Street. Iago used his power to make himself, Regina, Belle, Snow, Victoria, Maleficent, and Lily disappear from the Land Without Magic and bring them all to his lair in the Underworld. They were able to escape the curse. The rest of the world was not so lucky. Cora's curse cloud soon spread beyond Storybrooke. Within hours it had spread throughout the United States and Canada. By the end of the day, the cloud had covered the entire planet. The planet Earth now belonged to the Queen of Hearts.

* * *

 _To be continued. In Narnia a massive battle occurs between the forces of good and evil. The trial on Olympus looms closer. Alice and Sophia come to Olympus to free Cyrus, but it will not be easy. Heroes and villains collide in the Underworld as Cora's curse terrorizes Earth. Thanks for reading. I hope you enjoyed. Please review and let me know what you think._


End file.
